So, You're not GAY!
by FujoAoi
Summary: Luhan memiliki teman di apartement yang ia tumpangi. Apartement milik seorang CEO muda yang juga seorang gay. CEO muda yang tampan, berwajah datar dan kulit seputih susu namun tertarik kepada sesama jenis. Luhan si mahasiswi dari Beijing itu santai saja terhadap si CEO itu. Berganti baju di depannya, mandi bersama, tidur bersama. Bagaimana jika... EXO OFFICIAL! GS!HunHan
1. Chapter 1

**SO, YOU'RE NOT GAY?**

 **Terinspirasi dari sebuah pict, jadi tidak sepenuhnya jalan cerita punya Aoi**

 **Cast © God, Parents, Fans, and others**

 **. . .**

 **Genre : Romance, Drama, Hurt/Comfort, Humor**

 **Rate : M**

 **Bahasa**

 **Chaptered**

 **. . .**

Luhan memiliki teman di apartement yang ia tumpangi. Apartement milik seorang CEO muda yang juga seorang gay. CEO muda yang tampan dengan wajah datar dan kulit seputih susu namun dengan ketertarikan kepada sesama jenis.

 **.**

"Kau menyewakan apartement semewah ini dengan bayaran 30.000 won perbulan? Kau gila? Atau karena kau gay?" tanya Luhan yang benar-benar kaget.

"Sewa atau pergi?" tawarnya lagi dengan rahang yang mengeras.

"DEAL. Ini uangnya," jawab Luhan sambil menyerahkan amplop putih ke atas tangan si pemilik apartement.

 **.**

"KAU TINGGAL BERSAMA SEORANG GAY?!"

 **.**

"Kenapa kau membuka jaketmu dan hanya memakai tank top?" tanya Sehun dengan menutup matanya.

"Aku sesantai ini karena kau itu gay. Kau tak akan tergoda dengan badanku kan?" tanya Luhan yang kemudian mengganti celananya di depan Sehun.

 **.**

"Luhan, aku ingin mengatakan sesuatu padamu. Kau bersedia mendengarnya kan?" tanya Sehun dengan wajah penuh harap.

Luhan mengangguk sambil menyedot root beer floatnya. "Katakan saja, aku akan mendengarkannya dan merekamnya ke dalam otakku," jawab Luhan santai.

"Sebenarnya, Leonardo itu tidak ada." Luhan membelalak. "Maksudmu?" tanyanya kaget.

"Jangan kaget!" ucap Sehun yang mengantisipasi kepanikan Luhan.

"Bagaimana tidak kaget! Lalu, siapa pacarmu sebenarnya? Siapa yang sering kau telpon tengah malam di ruang kerjamu itu, huh?" tanya Luhan lagi dan lagi. Apa maksud perkataan manusia ini?

"Kalau aku sebenarnya menyukaimu sejak pertama kali kau membunyikan bel apartement kita, bagaimana?" tanya Sehun balik. Luhan semakin bingung. Apa lagi ini? Sehun mencoba mengalihkan pembicaraan!

"HAH?!"

Sehun menarik nafasnya panjang. "Aku tidak pernah menjadi gay sejak awal." Selesai!

BRUK…

Saat itu juga, kaki-kaki kecil Luhan menyentuh tanah yang ditambah salju.

 **. . .**

 **TBC**

 **. . .**

Just teaser guys. Gimana kelihatannya? Aneh ya? Atau udah ada yang pernah baca yang kayak gini? Maaf idenya pasaran banget.

Aoi Cuma mau bilang, Aoi nggak bakalan nelantarin Dumped Princess sama Like A Bubble Gum kalaupun ini di buat chapter 1-nya. Gimana? Kalian setuju gak kalau ini dilanjut? Kalau iya, silahkan review minimal 14 review ya.

So, review juseyo!

Next update : DUMPED PRINCESS


	2. Chapter 2

**SO, YOU'RE NOT GAY**

 **Chapter 1**

 **Terinspirasi dari sebuah pict, jadi tidak sepenuhnya jalan cerita punya Aoi**

 **Cast © God, Parents, Fans, and others**

 **. . .**

 **Genre : Romance, Drama, Hurt/Comfort, Humor**

 **Rate : M**

 **Bahasa**

 **Chaptered**

 **. . .**

Luhan menarik koper hitamnya kesana kemari selama di gedung kampus demi menyelesaikan administrasinya di kampus. Salahkan dirinya yang sejak dari Beijing menunda mencari tempat tinggal di Seoul, sebuah kota metropolitan dimana banyak orang membutuhkan tempat tinggal selain dirinya.

Luhan akhirnya duduk di bangku lobi gedung utama kampusnya. Bagaimana ini? Tidak mungkin dia kembali ke Beijing hanya untuk kembali lagi esoknya ke Korea. Gila. Bisa-bisa ibunya yang menyukai kucing itu akan membiarkan kucing-kucing kesayangannya mencakar anak yang tak berbakti dan tak berbudi baik seperti dirinya.

"Hufttt…"

"Lho? Luhan?" tanya seorang gadis dengan mata puppy yang amat imut dengan baju longgarnya. Namanya, Byun Baekhyun. Gadis ramah yang menyapa Luhan saat bersama-sama mengurus beasiswa di Seoul University.

"Hai!" sapa Luhan balik dengan senyuman manis. Baekhyun melihat ke arah sekitar. "Kau sendiri?" tanya Baekhyun yang kemudian ikut duduk di samping kanan Luhan. "Ya, begitulah." Luhan menggaruk tengkuknya karena malu.

"Kau tidak pulang?" tanya Baekhyun. Luhan menggeleng. "Kenapa?" tanyanya lagi. "Bagaimana ya… Aku… Belum mencari apartement untuk tempat tinggalku. Ini kesalahanku juga sebenarnya," jawab Luhan yang semakin merasa bodoh di depan Baekhyun. Baekhyun menganga kaget. "Kau datang ke sini, berniat untuk kembali ke Beijing setiap hari? Begitu?" tanyanya yang tak kalah kaget.

Luhan hanya cengengesan. "Kau gila!" ucap Baekhyun. Luhan memanyunkan bibirnya dan menundukkan kepala karena akhirnya ada satu orang yang mengatakan dirinya gila. Benar, Luhan tidak bisa menyalahkan orang mengatakannya gila.

"Aku rasa aku harus bertanya ke Chan," saran Baekhyun. Luhan tidak begitu mendengar karena dia sedang berpikir apa yang harus dilakukannya. Baekhyun sibuk dengan LINE-nya kepada Chanyeol—pacarnya, seorang wakil direktur perusahaan properti.

"Luhan," panggil Baekhyun dengan nada lemah.

"Hm?" jawab Luhan yang masih berpikir.

"Aku sudah menemukan apartement yang mungkin bisa menerimamu," kata Baekhyun. Luhan tersenyum. "Benarkah?" tanya Luhan. "Ya, begitulah. Tapi, kau tidak tinggal sendirian," jawab Baekhyun yang kemudian meringis menunggu teriakan Luhan setelah ini. "Maksudnya?" tanya Luhan yang makin tak paham.

"Ada satu apartement mewah yang Chan tau adalah milik Oh Sehun—sepupunya. Apartement itu tidak disewakan, hanya saja, sepupu Chan ini mencari seseorang agar mau tinggal bersamanya. Menurutnya apartementnya itu terlalu mewah dan besar. Jadi, apa kau mau tinggal dengannya?" tanya Baekhyun.

"Lelaki atau perempuan?" tanya Luhan yang curiga. Ia memicingkan matanya. "Lelaki." Jawaban Baekhyun membuat Luhan menggeleng. "Tidak. Tidak. Seumur hidupku, aku sudah bertekad menjaga diriku dari sentuhan lelaki manapun kecuali suamiku nanti! Baekhyun! Kau seharusnya tau, jika dia lelaki yang norm—"

"Sayangnya, dia gay."

Luhan diam. "Gay katamu?" tanya Luhan yang sedikit bergidik ngeri. "Ya, begitulah," jawab Baekhyun yang sedikit ragu. "Aku tidak tau pasti, begitu pula Chan. Selama ini dia sangat dingin kepada wanita. Seluruh staff yang bekerja kepadanya, kebanyakan lelaki. Selama ini dia tidak pernah kencan, pacaran atau sedang pendekatan dengan seorang wanita," jelas Baekhyun.

"Tak ada jaminan kalau dia gay, benar?" tanya Luhan lagi. Baekhyun diam. "Ta-Tapi, kami sud—"

"Tidak usah saja kalau begitu. Aku akan membeli tiket ke Beijing sekarang," tolak Luhan yang kemudian membuka laptopnya dan menyambungkannya dengan internet. Baekhyun menghela nafas berat.

"Setauku, dia memiliki pacar bernama Leonardo."

Luhan menoleh menatap Baekhyun yang sedang membuka ponselnya. "Chan memberitahuku sebentar ini. Leonardo adalah seorang pria manis yang sedang Sehun kejar-kejar. Hanya saja, Leonardo bekerja di Spanyol. Jadi, mereka tidak bisa bersama," tambahnya.

Luhan kembali memikirkan tawaran Baekhyun tentang apartement Sehun. Bagaimana jika Sehun benar-benar gay? Pasti dia tidak akan tergoda dengan Luhan. Luhan aman-aman saja tinggal bersama dengannya. Tapi, jika dia bukan gay? Luhan pasti masuk ke dalam mulut buaya nantinya!

"Oh, Sehun meminta untuk mengirimkan fotomu lewat Chan!" kata Baekhyun yang memperlihatkan ponselnya pada Luhan. "Sebaiknya kita selfie!" saran Baekhyun yang merapatkan tubuhnya dengan Luhan. "Luhan! Lihat ke kamera!"

CHEESE!

 **. . .**

Chanyeol melihatkan foto Luhan kepada Sehun yang sedang menikmati teh hangat di ruangannya. "Bagaimana?"

"Boleh. Leonardo jauh lebih manis daripada dia," ucap Sehun yang kemudian meletakkan cangkirnya ke atas piring tatakan kembali. Chanyeol mendecih. "Seharusnya kau tergoda melihat wanita Oh Sehun! astaga! Dada mereka! Sesuatu yang rapat disana! Owh! Kau pasti akan rugi jika melewatkan semuanya!" ucap Chanyeol yang mencoba memanas-manasi Sehun.

"Kalau begitu, anus lelaki lebih rapat!"

Sehun beranjak dari duduknya. "Aku ada rapat 30 menit lagi. Bilang ke anak ingusan itu, kalau benar-benar ingin berteduh, silahkan datang. Kalau tidak, ya sudah, aku tidak akan menerimanya lagi!"

BLAM!

"DASAR LELAKI MUKA DATAR TAK NORMAL! SEBAIKNYA KAU KE RUMAH SAKIT JIWA SANA!" umpat Chanyeol yang hampir saja melayangkan ponsel terbarunya ke lantai sangking kesalnya kepada Sehun. Sedangkan Sehun tetap berjalan santai walaupun dia mendengar umpatan saudara telinga yodanya itu.

Luhan memandang gedung apartement 20 lantai di hadapannya. Rasa-rasanya, matanya bisa tertutup rapat hanya karena memandangi gedung bertingkat seperti ini di siang hari. "Luhan, Sehun sebentar lagi pulang. Sebaiknya kau makan siang saja di restaurant yang ada di lantai satu apartement ini. Lagi pula, aku sudah lama tidak makan disini," ajak Baekhyun. Luhan mengangguk setuju.

Baekhyun memilihkan tempat duduk yang strategis, dimana mereka bisa melihat taman yang luas dengan bunga warna-warni, sebuah kolam dengan anak sungai kecil beserta jembatannya dan juga berbagai wahana bermain anak-anak. Luhan melihat-lihat bagaimana mewahnya apartement ini. "Seumur hidupku, aku belum pernah ke gedung semewah ini yang digunakan sebagai tempat tinggal. Rasanya dompetku sudah berteriak minta diisi dengan tebal," gumam Luhan.

Baekhyun terkikik. "Tenang saja. Dompetmu itu tidak mungkin berteriak seperti itu. aku akan membujuk Sehun untuk memberikan harga khusus pada orang seperti dirimu," kata Baekhyun. Tak lama, sup ikan jahe dan nasi hangat muncul membuat perut Luhan yang meronta dan berbunyi meminta diisi dengan makanan hangat akhirnya sedikit tenang.

Saat Luhan sedang menyuapkan makanannya ke dalam mulut, seorang pria tampan dengan rahang tajam dan kaca mata berbingkai hitam mengambil makanan dan juga kopi pesanannya. Sehun—pria itu kemudian bertanya tentang lauk nanti malam, mereka menjawab malam ini pasta ravioli serta acar timun.

"Aku pesan dua porsi di apartement 2120." Sehun kemudian berlalu meninggalkan restaurant dan kembali ke apartementnya yang berada di lantai 10. Apartement mewahnya didominasi warna hitam, abu-abu, putih dan juga kaca bening di ruang tengah dan dapurnya. Pemandangan Seoul di malam hari akan terlihat indah dari situ.

Rak winenya tersusun rapi dan dapur, lantai dan perabotan yang bersih dari debu. Televisi berlayar lebar lengkap dengan home theater. Satu foto besar dirinya dengan warna hitam putih berukura 0.5 m tergantung apik di lorong menuju kamar. Semuanya terkesan mewah dan maskulin.

Sehun melepaskan jas kerjanya dan memasukkannya ke dalam keranjang kain kotor. Sehun mengibaskan rambutnya sedikit dan membuka dua kancing teratas kemeja putihnya. Ia melepaskan ikat pinggangnya dan menggulungnya, memasukkannya kembali ke dalam rak yang diletakkan di tengah-tengah walk-in-closet.

Ia menggulung lengan bajunya hingga sesiku dan segera mengambil beberapa piring untuk menyalin makanan panas ke dalam piring mengkilapnya. Sambil menunggu makanannya menjadi hangat, Sehun segera kembali ke kamarnya, membuka kemejanya dan membiarkan kemejanya terletak begitu saja.

Sehun memandangi tubuh sixpacknya sebelum kemudian mengambil pakaian santainya. Sehun melepaskan celana bahannya dan meninggalkan celana dalamnya saja yang melekat pada tubuhnya. Sehun menghidupkan shower dan kemudian melepaskan segala pakaiannya.

Ia mengusap rambutnya dengan air hangat dan membersihkan badannya dari segala kotoran yang melekat serta mencoba melepaskan semua beban pekerjaan, begitu pula dengan beban keluarganya, tuntutan agar dirinya segera menikah.

Sehun tau dirinya memiliki wajah yang rupawan. Sejak ia kecil, semua anak mencoba mendekatinya. Hanya saja, ia tak tertarik kepada mereka. Yah, walaupun pernah, Sehun tak pernah benar-benar menyukainya. Hanya suka sebatas menyukai fisik mereka saja. Karena ia tau, cintanya saat itu hanya akan berakhir di jurang perpisahan.

 **. . .**

Luhan dan Baekhyun tiba di lantai 10 setelah menikmati makanan enak dan hangat yang dijual di restaurant lantai dasar. Baekhyun yang memiliki tubuh sedikit berisi daripada Luhan memakan banyak makanan, mulai dari sup ikan jahe hingga fruit parfait. Sialnya, Luhan harus membayar separuh dari makanan yang katanya akan ditraktir Baekhyun karena Baekhyun hanya membawa kartu kredit yang belum dikirimi uang oleh pacarnya.

Baekhyun merasa ponselnya berbunyi ketika dirinya dan Luhan berjalan menuju apartement Sehun. Ia mengangkatnya dan menjauh dari Luhan. Luhan yang mau bertanya bingung melihat Baekhyun yang semakin menjauh.

"Kau mau kemana?" tanya Luhan pada Baekhyun yang tiba-tiba berlari menuju lift. "Ma-Maaf LUHAN! Chan sudah menunggu dari tadi di bawah. Aku benar-benar merindukannya!" ucap Baekhyun sebelum pintu lift tertutup sepenuhnya. Sial! Bagaimana jika Luhan dipaksa masuk ke dalam apartement itu dan… dan… sudahlah. Tak ada pilihan lagi, dia harus masuk.

Luhan membunyikan bel apartement dengan hati-hati. Tak ada jawaban. Sekali lagi. masih tak ada jawaban melalui interom. Seka—

CKLEK…

Pintu terbuka.

Luhan menarik kopernya ke dalam apartement sebelum akhirnya terperangah dengan isi apartement dan penghuninya yang ia lihat bisa mengguncang posisi Liam Hemsworth di hatinya. "Halo!" sapa Luhan yang kemudian membungkukkan badannya tanda salam pertamanya.

Sehun hanya diam. "Aku pemilik apartement. Nama, kau sudah tau, umur, ku rasa tak penting. Seperti yang kau tau, aku adalah gay. Aku menyewakan apartement ini 30.000 won per bulan jika kau mau," ucap Sehun tanpa jeda. Luhan bingung sendiri dengan kalimat-kalimat Sehun.

Karena melihat Luhan belum mengerti, Sehun akhirnya kembali menyebutkan secara singkat penjelasannya. Setelah Luhan mengerti, dia sempat terdiam beberapa detik sebelum akhirnya bertanya, "Kau menyewakan apartement semewah ini dengan bayaran 30.000 won perbulan? Kau gila? Atau karena kau gay?" tanya Luhan yang benar-benar kaget.

"Sewa atau pergi?" tawarnya lagi dengan rahang yang mengeras. Sehun paling benci jika orientasi seksualnya ini dijadikan suatu pertimbangan besar.

"DEAL. Ini uangnya," jawab Luhan sambil menyerahkan amplop putih ke atas tangan si pemilik apartement yang berasal dari dalam kantung celanyanya. "Gunakan uangnya dengan bijak. Ibuku berpesan kepada orang yang memiik tempatku tinggal agar menjaga uangnya bukan aku," ucap Luhan lagi.

"Oh, baguslah." Luhan diam menderngar respon Sehun. Sebelum akhirnya dia sadar, posisinya bukan siapa-siapa. "Baiklah. Aku akan menuju kamarku." Luhan menarik kopernya, namun dia tak tau harus kemana. "Kamar sebelah kiri. Kamar ku sebelah kanan, jangan pernah masuk ke kamarku tanpa izin!"

Luhan mendengus. Sepertinya pemilik apartementnya ini benar-benar orang yang sensitif terhadap wanita. Luhan membuka pintu kamarnya. Kamarnya terlalu mewah untuk satu apartement yang disewakan . Satu ranjang dengan sprai dan selimut putih, satu meja belajar, sebuah sofa berwarna putih dan juga televisi lcd dengan layar lebar. Benar-benar gila.

Luhan terperangah dengan semuanya, kemudian dia melihat satu lorong di depan lorong toilet. Sebuah walk in closet mewah semakin membuat Luhan ingin menelan ludahnya. "I-Ini bukan apartement biasa."

 **. . .**

Sehun menerima makan malam yang baru saja diantarkan karyawan restaurant ke apartementnya. Sehun bisa mencium aroma pasta ravioli yang amat lezat bahkan sebelum pasta itu ia sajikan. Tak lama, Luhan keluar dari kamarnya menggunakan tank top hitam dan celana separuh paha. Ia juga membawa jaketnya yang berwarna putih.

Awalnya Luhan merasa agak ragu menggunakan pakaian seperti itu, tapi ia yakin kalau Sehun tak akan tergoda sama sekali jika dia menggunakan pakaian seperti itu. "Aku mau ke restaurant bawah, makan. Kau sudah membeli makanan sepertinya," ucap Luhan sambil menggaruk lengannya yang tak gatal.

Sehun memberikan isyarat agar Luhan mendekat ke arahnya dan duduk di minibar. Sehun memberikan sepasang sendok dan garpu beserta piring. "Aku tidak akan setega itu membiarkan orang berbadan kecil sepertimu kelaparan di dalam kamar itu."

Luhan mengangguk saja dan menyuapkan pasta ke dalam mulutnya. Hangat dan enak adalah sensasi pertama yang Luhan rasakan ketika pasta masuk ke dalam mulutnya. "Aku akan membelikan makanan dibawah. Jadi, kau tak perlu beli makanan ke bawah lagi," ucap Sehun yang terus menikmati makanannya tanpa menoleh ke arah Luhan sedikitpun.

Luhan mengangguk lagi. Kemudian Sehun berdiri tanpa mengucapkan apapun dan berjalan menuju kamarnya. Luhan mendengar pintu kamar Sehun dikunci. 'Dia tidak makan lagi?' pikir Luhan dalam hati. Luhan segera menuju bak cucia piring dan mencuci piringnya sambil berpikir, kenapa Sehun langsung masuk ke kamarnya?

Luhan baru saja akan merapikan piring-piring yang sudah dicuci sebelum melihat piring Sehun yang sudah kosong seperti minta dicucikan. "Dia pikir aku pembantu?" tanya Luhan kesal.

 **. . .**

Titititit…

Luhan bangun dari tidurnya setelah mendengar suara alarm yang ia pasang jam 8 berbunyi. Luhan mengucek matanya dan berguling-guling kesana kemari sebelum akhirnya diam dan menatap langit-langit kamarnya. "Ah… Rasanya aku tidak ingin pergi ke kampus. Lelah sekali rasanya," keluh Luhan.

Luhan kemudian bangkit dari duduknya dan segera berjalan ke walk in closetnya yang masih kosong dengan jalan bungkuk. Ia menyeringai di dalam walk in closetnya. "WAHAI PENGHUNI WALK IN CLOSET! SEGERA BALUT TUBUH TUAN PUTRI INI DENGAN PAKAIAN YANG BAGUS!" perintah Luhan dengan gaya bak seorang ratu.

Luhan terkikik sendiri mendengar ucapannya di pagi hari yang terdengar gila. "Aku sudah gila karena tinggal di apartement semewah ini," ucap Luhan yang kembali terkikik hingga akhirnya dia berhenti setelah air liurnya sendiri membuatnya tersedak. "Dasar, anak bodoh," makinya pada diri sendiri.

Luhan membuka kopernya dan mengambil pakaian dalam serta pakaian gantinya. Luhan menghidupkan air hangat dan mengisi bath upnya dengan air tadi. Luhan bersenandung kecil sambil mengambil handuk di kamar mandi.

Luhan membuka pakaiannya dan menggelungkan rambutnya ke atas, ia melilitkan handuk disekitar dadanya. Kemudian Luhan mengetes suhu air dengan mencelupkan kakinya ke dalam bath up yang baru terisi sedikit. "Hangat."

Tiba-tiba air kran berhenti mengalir. "Lho? Ada apa ini?" tanya Luhan yang kaget. Luhan panik dan memutar-mutar keran agar mengeluarkan air hangat seperti tadi. Luhan memukul-mukul kran sangking paniknya. "Ayolah!"

Air tak kunjung keluar, "OH TUHAN!" pekik Luhan kesal.

BRAAAKKK!

Karena kaget, handuk yang Luhan lilitkan terlepas dari kaitannya. Luhan terkejut bukan main saat mendapati Sehun berdiri di depan pintu dengan kaus putih tipis yang basah dan celana pendek untuk olahraganya. Sehun tampak kaget karena melihat Luhan tanpa pakaian.

"KYAAAAA~~~!"

 **. . .**

 **Sorry**

 **To Be Continued**

 **. . .**

 **Author note again…**

Ahahaha! Hahahai readersku sekalian!

Boleh timpuk Aoi sekarang karena ngeupdate ini duluan. Dumped Princessnya belum siap. *timpuk Aoi sama-sama*. Maaf semuanya!

Jumlah reviewnya fantastis banget lho. Aoi aja nggak percaya waktu baca jumlah review yang ada, dan semua respon yang Aoi terima alhamdulillah positif semua. Makanya, ini Aoi lanjutin duluan. Jadi, ada yang bilang udah ada spoilernya di teaser kemarin.

Aoi juga baru sadar ternyata ada spoiler yang nyempil. Tapi, ternyata itu belum spoiler yang sebenarnya sayang. Itu juga bukan akhir dari kisah HunHan. Pokoknya ceritanya kayaknya bakalan panjang deh. Maaf ya.

Maaf kalau chapter ini kurang memuaskan. Aoi merasa chapter ini kurang memuaskan sih. Tapi, kan selera tiap orang berbeda dan pendapat juga berbeda-beda. Maka dari itu, Aoi benar-benar minta lagi review kalian untuk chapter ini. Semoga kalian bisa memberikan saran atau komentar untuk FF ini.

Sekali lagi, terima kasih untuk semua pembaca, followers, dan favs yang kalian berikan untuk SYNG. Terlebih review yang menambah semangat menulis. Gak ada tandingannya. So…

 **REVIEW PLEASE!**


	3. Chapter 3

**SO, YOU'RE NOT GAY**

 **Chapter 2**

 **Terinspirasi dari sebuah pict, jadi tidak sepenuhnya jalan cerita punya Aoi**

 **Cast © God, Parents, Fans, and others**

 **. . .**

 **Genre : Romance, Drama, Hurt/Comfort, Humor**

 **Rate : M**

 **Bahasa**

 **Chaptered**

 **. . .**

Luhan terduduk di mini bar dan menatap asap yang mengepul dari susu hangat buatan Sehun. Sehun sudah menepon ahli ledeng untuk datang dan memperbaiki aliran air ke toilet Luhan. Namun, Sehun mengatakan pada ahli ledeng untuk datang ketika pembantunya sedang bekerja nanti saja.

Luhan meneguk susu hangatnya dengan berat hati. Bagaimana mungkin Sehun bisa melihat segalanya bahkan belum 24 jam Luhan di apartement ini? Gila rasanya. Luhan akhirnya bangkit menuju kamarnya. Namun, Sehun menghentikannya. "Kita mandi di toiletku saja."

Luhan menganga karenya ajakan Sehun itu ambigu. "Ma-Maksudmu, ka-kau mandi lebih dulu kan?" tanya Luhan yang bingung. "Tidak. Tentu saja kita mandi bersama sekaligus. Kau kira, kau akan sempat pergi ke kampus jika kita mandi sendiri-sendiri saat ini? Kau ada kelas jam 10 dan aku harus masuk jam 10 nanti karena ada rapat direksi. Sekarang, jam 9.30. see? Salah satu dari kita akan terlambat jika kita mandi sendiri-sendiri," saran Sehun dengan panjang lebar.

Luhan menggeleng kecil. "Tidak-tidak-tidak. Baiklah. Kau siapkan air hangatnya, aku akan mengambil pakaian lebih dulu," ucap Luhan yang putus asa. Tukang ledeng sialan! Air kran sialan! GILA!

Luhan membawa pakaiannya ke kamar Sehun dan menadapati Sehun kembali berpakaian seperti orang tak berlemari. "Masuk sana," perintah Sehun. Luhan menghela nafas pelan. "Kau terlalu banyak membuang CO2 di kamarku. Nanti bisa pengap," ujar Sehun sambil mengibas-ngibaskan tangan di depan wajahnya.

"HUAAAAAAAAAAAAHHH~~~"

Luhan kemudian masuk ke kamar mandi dan segera melepaskan pakaiannya. Ia hanya menggunakan bra dan celana dalamnya. "Buka saja semuanya. aku tak akan tergoda denganmu," saran Sehun yang kemudian membuka celana dalamnya di depan Luhan yang kemudian menutup matanya.

"AAAA! ORANG MESUM! MASUK KE SINI SAJA BARU KAU LEPAS CELANA DALAMMU!" pekik Luhan lagi. Sehun menyeringai kecil. "Wanita terlalu suka menjerit ya," ujar Sehun. Luhan menggeleng. "DIAM! KAU CEPAT MASUK!"

"Aku sudah masuk kok."

Luhan membuka matanya sebelah. Ternyata Sehun masuk ke dalam bath up besar bersama dirinya. Sehun menatap dirinya dan dirinya berhadapan dengan Sehun. "Sudahlah. Aku lebih suka jika pacarku yang menjerit di bawahku. Aku kurang suka mendengar jeritan wanita," kata Sehun yang benar-benar membuat Luhan semakin yakin kalau Sehun ini kurang waras.

"Terserahmu saja!" Luhan rasanya ingin mendorong kepala Sehun ke dalam air agar Sehun bisa pingsan saat mereka mandi dan Luhan tak harus bersentuhan dengan Sehun.

 **. . .**

Baekhyun mengendus badan Luhan dua kali. Baekhyun menyeringai ke Luhan dengan senyuman mesumnya. "Kau~ Melakukan sesuatu yang tak sepantasnya dengan Sehun ya?~" goda Baekhyun. Luhan mendesis. "Hal yang tak pantas bagaimana maksudmu, hm? Ingat! Sehun itu—"

"Penyuka sesama jenis!" bisik Luhan pada Baekhyun yang memutar matanya malas. "Hei! Semua orang bisa berubah asalkan ada pengaruh dari dalam ataupun dari luar. Kau tau kan?" jelas Baekhyun singkat. Luhan menggoyang-goyangkan kepalanya tanda dia tidak peduli.

Luhan kemudian meninggalkan Baekhyun menuju perpustakaan demi mencari beberapa buku. Baekhyun mendengus kesal. "Kau rasakan saja nanti kalau Sehun tiba-tiba sudah tidak gay lagi!" gumamnya tak jelas.

 **. . .**

Sehun menelepon seseorang di ujung sana. Meninggalkan Chanyeol yang terkadang menghela nafas kesal dan menaikkan kakinya ke meja kerja Sehun. "YA! OH SEHUN! SEPUPU TERSAYANG!" panggil Chanyeol. Sehun terusik karena teriakan pria bertelinga dobi yang memiliki ikatan darah dengannya. "Nanti ku hubungi lagi kau. Makanlah dengan baik. Aku menyayangimu," ucap Sehun yang mengakhiri panggilannya.

"Bagaimana kabar Leonardo?" tanya Chanyeol. Sehun tersenyum cerah. "Dia sangat sehat dan sangat ceria," jawab Sehun sambil menghempaskan tubuhnya di sofa yang disediakan di ruangannya. Chanyeol mengangguk paham. "Kau memberitahu Leonardo kalau ada orang yang tinggal bersama denganmu di apartementmu itu?" tanya Chanyeol. Sehun mengangguk mengiyakan.

"Baguslah." Chanyeol bermain-main dengan pena Sehun, mencoba mencari ide agar Sehun bisa keluar dari zona 'pecinta sesama jenis'nya. "Apa saja yang sudah terjadi di apartement? Pasti terasa berbeda, benar?" tanya Chanyeol. Mencoba memancing Sehun agar anak itu memberitahukan perkembangan selama Luhan ada disana.

"Aku melihatnya telanja—"

"WHAT THE F***?! HELL! MAN! Ba-Bagaimana mungkin? KAU BELUM HAVING SE—"

"Aku lebih suka kulit halus Leonardo menyentuh tanganku walau sekejab," ucap Sehun dengan sedih. Sehun mengusap wajahnya. "Ah… Kau membuatku merindukannya!" Chanyeol sweatdrop melihat kelakuan sepupunya yang seperti seorang remaja labil.

"Lalu, selain melihatnya naked. Apa lagi?" tanya Chanyeol. Sehun menutup matanya dan meletakkan lengannya di atas hidungnya, menyerap aroma menyenangkan yang menguar sejak ia keluar dari kamar mandi. "Mandi bersama karena air tak jalan ke kamarnya. Entah kenapa," ucap Sehun dengan nada kecewa.

"Kasihan sekali dirimu tak pernah menikmati dirinya," kata Chanyeol yang mulai membayangkan hal mesum. "Sebaiknya aku membeli detergen agar otakmu itu ku cuci hingga pucat!" saran Sehun dengan kasar.

Chanyeol kemudian meninggalkan Sehun yang masih mengumpat tak jelas dari dalam ruangannya.

 **. . .**

 **Spanyol**

"Monica, bagaimana kabar Leonardo?" tanya seorang pria paruh baya dengan kerutan di wajahnya.

Wanita yang ditanya tersenyum. "Keadaannya membaik, apa lagi setelah pemuda dari Korea itu meneleponnya barusan," jawabnya. Pria paruh baya itu menghela nafasnya lega. "Leonardo pasti sangat senang karena di telepon oleh Sehun."

 **. . .**

Terima kasih pada Baekhyun yang telah mengantarnya pulang dan membuatnya melihat bagaimana air hangat keluar di shower toiletnya. Luhan bersorak riang di dalam toiletnya. Akhirnya dia tak perlu mandi berdua dengan lelaki berwajah datar seperi Sehun.

"Sudah diperbaiki?" tanya Sehun yang menyandarkan tubuhnya di kusen pintu dengan senyuman tampan dan tampilan khas pegawai yang baru pulang kerja. Tampan sekali. Luhan merona melihat Sehun yang juga disirami oleh sinar matahari sore. "Tampan…" cicit Luhan.

"Apa?"

Luhan gelagapan ketika ditanya seperti itu oleh Sehun. "Tampan katamu?" tanya Sehun. "Siapa? Aku?" tanyanya lagi sambil melihat kesekitarnya. Mencoba untuk mengalihkan topik, Luhan menunjuk iklan yang baru dipasang di bangunan depan kamar apartementnya yang dikelilingi kaca. Iklan produk kesehatan dengan bintangnya, Song Joong Ki, aktor terkenal yang dikenal dengan image flower boy.

"Oh, dia. Memang tampan. Song Joong Ki itu salah satu aktor kesukaan Leonardo," ucap Sehun sambil tersenyum membayangkan senyuman Leonardo saat Leonardo mendapatkan poster Song Joong Ki dan ketika dia menerima satu paket berisi majalah-majalah yang membahas Song Joong Ki.

"Kalau begitu, aku pergi dulu," ucap Sehun pamit. Luhan mengangguk dan mengibas-ngibaskan tangan, mengisyaratkan Sehun untuk pergi—mengusir. "Huft! Sekarang hanya perlu menata sabun dan alat-alat mandi!"

Luhan mengambil kantung berisi peralatan mandinya dan menyusun isinya di rak gantung yang disediakan. Tapi, sesuatu hilang dari dalam kantung. "Sabun!" Sabun kesukaannya yang ia beli dari China. DIa lupa membawa sabun itu ke kamarnya setelah dia tadi menggunakan untuk membersihkan tangan di toilet kamar Sehun sebelum berangkat kuliah.

Luhan mengendap-endap melewati lorong yang menuju ke dalam kamar Sehun. Karena melihat oven tengah berjalan, dia yakin Sehun sedang memasak. Luhan dengan yakin membuka pintu kamar Sehun dan kemudian berlari menuju kamar mandi Sehun yang tak terkunci.

Luhan mengecheck rak gantung Sehun, mencari sabun miliknya. Tapi, sebuah aroma yang sangat ia kenali merebak dari dalam kamar mandi. Tak lama, suara air yang keluar dari shower mengisi pendengaran Luhan. Luhan melihat bagaimana busa dari sabunnya keluar dari kamar mandi itu menuju lubang pembuangan. Sehun menggunakan sabun mandinya?

Luhan baru akan mengendap keluar sebelum dia terpeleset di lantai yang licin.

"KYAAAA~~~"

BRUKKK!

Suara air dimatikan terdengar. Terdengar suara pergerakan dari dalam kamar mandi. Luhan baru akan berdiri sebelum ia kembali terjatuh dan rasa sakit menimpa pantat dan kakinya. Sehun keluar menggunakan kanduk kecil melilit bagian pribadinya.

"Kenapa kau disini?" tanya Sehun dengan nada dingin. Luhan menggeleng mencoba menghindari pertanyaan Sehun yang lain. "Keluar," perintah Sehun sambil menutup matanya. Luhan mengangguk. Tapi, rasanya kakinya tak dapat digerakkan lagi. "KELUARRR!" bentak Sehun.

Luhan mencoba memegangi sesuatu agar dia bisa berdiri. Tapi, tetap tak bisa. Maka, Luhan menyeret badannya keluar dari toilet Sehun dan ia kembali mencoba berdiri lagi di kamar Sehun dengan bantuan pinggiran ranjang. Langkahnya tertatih menahan rasa sakit.

Ia menyesal mencari sabun itu. Tapi, bagaimana lagi, aroma sabun itu aroma favoritnya.

Luhan mengunci pintu kamarnya dengan nafas terengah-engah. Dia segera menggapai ponselnya dan menghubungi Baekhyun. Baekhyun tak kunjung mengangkat teleponnya. Rasa sakit semakin mendera pantatnya dan kakinya.

"Luhan…" panggil Sehun dengan nada rendah. "A-Aku tak apa-apa!" ucap Luhan. "Aku masuk," ucap Sehun balik.

Sehun masuk menggunakan kunci cadangan. Ia sudah menggunakan pakaiannya, kaos putih tipis dan celana selutut berwara hitam. Sehun mencoab menyentuh kaki Luhan yang tergeletak di lantai. "Kalau ini ku sent—"

"AKH!" pekik Luhan.

"Kakimu sepertinya terkilir," ucapnya datar. Luhan meringis melihat Sehun menghela nafas seperti di toilet tadi. "Kita harus ke dokter. Sekarang."

 **. . .**

Luhan sudah berbaring di kasur empuknya dan menghubungi orang tuanya di Beijing. Baekhyun baru pulang sekitar enam menit lalu karena mendapat kabar dari Sehun kalau Luhan terjatuh di kamar mandi. Ia datang dengan tampilan luar biasa kacau. Dan sepertinya dia baru 'bermain' dengan sepupu Sehun. Terlihat dari bagaimana ia mencoba untuk menaikkan kerahnya, menutupi beberapa kiss mark segar.

"Oh, ibu…"

"…"

"Maaf, aku mengeti kalian khawatir. Tapi, aku juga baru sampai, aku sibuk dengan administrasi di kampus,"

"…"

"Aku tinggal bersama teman dari temanku. Lelaki sih. Tapi dia baik dan dia tidak akan bertindak macam-macam padaku, ka—"

"…"

"Dia gay, ibu…"

"…"

"Dia orang yang baik, ibu tak usah khawatir dia akan melakukan hal yang tidak-tidak di depanku atau kepadaku,"

"…"

"Ibu, tenang saja, aku hanya enam bulan disini. Jadi, tak masalah aku disini,"

"…"

"Baiklah… Ibu dan ayah yang sehat di sana ya!"

"…"

 **. . .**

Sehun mendengar percakapan Luhan dengan orang tuanya barusan. Dari bagaimana Luhan merespon, ia tau orang tua Luhan kurang setuju jika Luhan tinggal dengannya. Dan ia tau jika kebersamaannya dengan penghuni apartementny ini semakin singkat.

"Ayo kita buat kenangan bersama sebelum kau kembali ke China!" gumam Sehun.

 **. . .**

 **TBC**

 **. . .**

Halo!

Pendek kan? Memang, ini ngetiknya satu malam lho ya, bukan berminggu-minggu lalu. Makanya hancur, banyak typo dan cacat lainnya. Gimana chapter ini? Membosankan?

Aoi gak mau banyak bacot, yang penting, next update antara DP dan Like A Bubble Gum. Ok?

 **REVIEW JUSEYYOWWW~~~**


	4. Chapter 4

**SO, YOU'RE NOT GAY?**

 **Chapter 3**

 **Terinspirasi dari sebuah pict, jadi tidak sepenuhnya jalan cerita punya Aoi**

 **Cast © God, Parents, Fans, and others**

 **. . .**

 **Genre : Romance, Drama, Hurt/Comfort, Humor**

 **Rate : M**

 **Bahasa**

 **Chaptered**

 **. . .**

Sudah sebulan Sehun dan Luhan tinggal bersama, keadaan kaki Luhan semakin membaik. Sehun selalu mengantar Luhan ke kampus dan kemudian Luhan akan bersama masuk dengan Baekhyun. Selama itu pula, Luhan mencoba membiasakan dirinya dengan lingkungan Sehun.

Saat ini, Luhan menunggu bis di halte yang terletak tak jauh dari gerbang kampus. Hari mendung dan angin bertiup dengan kencang. Luhan mengantuk mendengar semua kalimat tak jelas dari dosen Han. Hanya 5 bulan lagi. Luhan tersenyum. Waktu terasa cepat berlalu. Padahal baru kemarin rasanya tiba di Korea.

Ketika bis tiba, Luhan segera naik ke bis dan membayar biaya bus dengan kartu yang diberikan Baekhyun beberapa minggu lalu. Luhan duduk di pojok belakang sebelah kanan. Selain karena posisi itu lebih tinggi, Luhan suka berada di belakang karena jarang orang yang mau duduk di belakang. Luhan menatap jalanan yang sedikit lebih ramai di sore hari. Di China lalu lintas lebih padat dan polusi di sana juga sangat banyak.

Luhan memencet tombol berhenti ketika melihat sebuah toko kue yang memajang berbagai koleksi kue bermacam warna dan model. Luhan segera masuk ke dalam toko dan memesan dua potong kue. Red velvet kesukaannya sudah ia beli. Tapi, dia belum pernah membelikan Sehun kue, padahal Sehun sering membelikannya red velvet ketika kakinya masih terkilir.

"Ah, aku pesan New York cheese cake dua potong." Luhan tersenyum senang ketika akhirnya dia bisa membalas kebaikan Sehun selama ini. Luhan membayar semuanya dan kemudian keluar dari toko kue. Ia baru saja berencana menunggu bis sebelum seorang lelaki berjas hitam, kemeja putih dan dasi hitam yang sedang menelefon datang menghampirinya kemudian menarik lengan sebelah kanannya.

"Se-Sehun!" ucap Luhan kaget. Sehun tersenyum. "Nanti aku hubungi lagi jika kau sudah tak sibuk. Hm? Oke. Saranghae!"

Luhan menatap Sehun datar. "Leonardo lagi?" tanya Luhan. Sehun mengangguk dengan senyuman cerah. "Iya. Kenapa? Kau tak suka?" tanya Sehun. Luhan menggeleng. "Aku hanya menebaknya. Tak masalah kan?" tanya Luhan balik.

"Ya sudah. Kita pulang sekarang. Mumpung kita sudah bersama," ajak Sehun. Luhan mengangguk. Ia mengikuti Sehun menuju mobilnya yang terparkir rapi. Luhan menurunkan sandaran kursinya kemudian berbaring di kursi mobilnya. "YA! Kau!" bentak Sehun.

Luhan memejamkan matanya, " Kenapa?" tanya Luhan sambil menyamankan posisi. "Kau kira aku ini supirmu? Naikkan kursimu!" perintah Sehun. Sehun kemudian menarik kursi Luhan sehingga Luhan terjepit. "YAYAYAYA! OH SEHUN! SA-SAKIT!"

Sehun tertawa senang. "Bagaimana? Enakkan?"

Sehun menjalankan mobilnya dan melanjutkan perjalanan ke apartement.

Sehun menurunkan Luhan tepat di lobi apartemen. Penjaga keamaan menyapa Luhan dan Luhan segera menuju lift karena Sehun akan memarkirkan mobil dan mmbeli makanan. Tanpa meletakkan cake di kulkas, Luhan membuka bajunya ketika sampai di apartement, tepat di ruang tengah saat Sehun baru saja menerima makanan yang ia pesan dari restaurant lantai dasar.

"Kenapa kau membuka jaketmu dan hanya memakai tank top?" tanya Sehun dengan menutup matanya dengan panik. Luhan hanya melihat Sehun dan melanjutkan mengganti celana jeans panjangnya dengan selana seperempat paha. "Bahkan kau tidak memasukkan cake ini ke kulkas!" protes Sehun seperti ibu-ibu ketika melihat kotak cake itu tergeletak tak berdaya di atas sofanya.

"Aku sesantai ini karena kau itu gay. Kau tak akan tergoda dengan badanku kan?" tanya Luhan yang kemudian mengganti celananya di depan Sehun. Luhan membuka ikatan rambutnya kemudian mencepolnya, ia juga memunguti pakaiannya tadi. "Tapi jangan seenaknya juga ya! Ini tetap rumahku. Setiap ruma punya atur—"

"Terserahmu saja, Tuan Oh!"

BLAM…

Sehun menganga tak terpacaya melihat Luhan yang bahkan sekarang sudah suka bertindak sesukanya. Benar-benar, anak itu! Sehun mendengar bagaimana giginya menggeretak sangking kesalnya. UH!

 **. . .**

Luhan keluar dari kamarnya ketika malam menjelang sambil mengeringkan rambut dengan handuk. Sebenarnya ia mengerjakan tugasnya yang sangat banyak akhir-akhir ini. Kelihatannya ia bisa santai, tapi kenyataannya berbeda dengan bayangannya.

Sehun duduk di sofa ruang santainya menikmati siaran di televisi cekungnya sambil menikmati semangkuk salad sayur yang kelihatan menggugah selera. Luhan tak yakin jika Sehun sedang melakukan diet karena menurutnya Sehun itu sudah pas. Tak perlu diet lagi.

"Makanan ada di kulkas. Bisa kau hangatkan sendiri kan?" tanya Sehun. Luhan mendengus. "Kau kira aku ini wanita macam apa yang tak bisa memasak? Hah?" balas Luhan dengan kesal. Luhan meletakkan handuk yang ia gunakan untuk mengeringkan rambut di atas mini bar milik Sehun.

Sehun masuk ke dalam dapur saat Luhan sedang menghangatkan semangkuk sup ikan dengan jahe. Sehun mencuci mangkuk saladnya dan tanpa sengaja dirinya menyenggol pantat Luhan. "Oh, maaf," ucapnya canggung. Pipi Luhan awalnya memerah. Tapi, mengingat Sehun itu… Ah… Sudahlah, jadi dia menganggapnya biasa saja.

"Tak apa. Kau tak sengaja." Luhan menuangkan sup ikan dan mengambil mangkuk nasinya untuk ia bawa ke meja makan Sehun yang bisa digunakan untuk mengajak makan malam enam orang sekaligus. "Selamat makan!" ucap Sehun. Luhan mendengus.

Sehun tertawa. Ia mengambil handuk Luhan dan mengelap tangannya yang baru ia bersihkan dari sabun. "Kain lapnya bagus sekali. Tak ada pengajuan biaya untuk membeli lap tangan baru minggu ini," gumam Sehun sambil mencoba mencium handuk Luhan.

"YAAA! Kenapa itu ada di tanganmu?" tanya Luhan yang kaget ketika Sehun mencoba mencium handuknya. "Kenapa? Ini lap tangan kan?" tanya Sehun balik. Luhan menarik handuk itu dari tangan Sehun. "Milikmu?" tanya Sehun lagi. Luhan melempar handuknya ke wajah Sehun.

"Kau sudah mengelap tanganmu ke sini kan?" tuduh Luhan. Sehun menggaruk tengkuknya. "Cuci sendiri sekarang!" Sehun tersenyum. Ia melempar balik handuk Luhan ke wajah Luhan. "Tidak. Siapa kau menyuruhku seperti itu? Hah?" tantang Sehun. Luhan menggeram marah.

Ia melempar sumpit besinya ke dada Sehun. Sehun memegangi dadanya kesakitan, ia mengaduh kesakitan karena rasa sakit di dadanya. "Se-Sehun," cicit Luhan. Sehun kemudian tumbang dan kepalanya bahkan terkena kaki meja. "SEHUN!" pekik Luhan.

Luhan segera mendorong meja agar ia bisa menolong Sehun yang tak sadarkan dirinya lagi. "S-Sehun, bangunlah… Aku mohon, jangan bercanda!" cicit Luhan lagi. Sehun diam. Tangan Sehun sedikit bereaksi menunjuk Luhan. Luhan merasa ada sedikit harapan Sehun baik-baik saja. Tapi, akhirnya tangan Sehun terkulai lemas di paha Luhan.

"SEHUN JANGAN MATI!" pekik Luhan. Luhan mencoba mengingat pelajaran tentang pertolongan pertama pada seseorang yang ia terima ketika menjadi volunteer semasa high school di Beijing. Tidak bisa, ia tak ingat!

Luhan mencoba mengingat lagi dan air matanya mulai menggenang dan semakin banyak. Ia ingat sekarang, tahap pertama, tekan dada orang yang sedang pingsan itu. Tapi, apa benar? Ia ragu. Luhan mengusap air matanya kemudian menyentuh dada bidang Sehun dengan tangannya yang bergetar hebat. 'Aku mohon, bekerjalah!'

Luhan menekan dada Sehun dengan mata yang kembali digenangi air mata sebelum akhirnya tangannya ditarik masuk ke dalam pelukan hangat Sehun. "Ah… Dada milik CEO sepertiku ini mahal lho. Jangan sembarangan menyentuhnya," ucap Sehun yang masuk memejamkan matanya.

Luhan membelalak kaget. LHO? KENAPA SEPERTI INI?

"Sumpit besi itu tak seberapa sakitnya asal kau tau!" ucap Sehun yang kemudian membuka matanya mengingat sebuah kejadian di masa lalu. Sehun tersenyum dan kemudian mengelus kepala Luhan. "Ah… Rambutmu harum," puji Sehun.

HUAAAAAAAAA!

Luhan menangis keras di pelukan Sehun. Sehun panik kemudian segera mendudukkan badannya. "Lu-Luhan!" Sehun mendudukkan Luhan di hadapannya. Tangan Luhan mengelus dada Sehun. "A-A-Ak—"

PLAKKK!

"Kau kira tadi itu menyenangkan? HAH? Brengsek!"

PLAK PLAK!

 **. . .**

Sehun mengelus pipinya yang agak memerah. "Bagaimana jika besok kita jalan-jalan?" ajak Luhan sambil membolak-balik majalah fashion terbaru yang Sehun pesan dari Prancis. Luhan tak henti-hentinya mengatakan 'Woaaaaahhh~' saat membaca majalah high fashion seperti yang tersedia di ruang santai Sehun.

"Boleh. Kemana?" tanya Sehun. Luhan menutup majalah fashion yang bercover seorang wanita berbikini minim warna merah cerah. "Bagaimana jika kita ke mall?" ajak Luhan yang kemudian berlalu ke kamarnya. "Mall? Boleh," respon Sehun. Sehun tidak akan masalah dengan pergi ke mall karena kantungnya yang terlalu tebal kadang harus dikuras sedikit agar tidak terlalu tebal.

Luhan kembali dari kamarnya membawa gunting, selotip kertas dan alat mewarnai. Ia mengambil majalah Sehun yang bergambar wanita 'tak berbusana'. "Untuk apa itu?" tanya Sehun. Luhan menempelkan jari telunjuknya ke bibir Sehun dan ia memulai proyeknya. "Bagaimana jika kita beli film untuk di tonton disini?" ajak Sehun yang tiba-tiba excited sendiri.

Luhan mengangguk tanpa bersuara. "Beli pakaian, makan di Gangnam—Oh, aku punya kenalan chef disana. Bagaimana?" tawar Sehun. "Aku setuju." Luhan tetap bekerja hingga akhirnya ia mengembalikan majalah Sehun ke tumpukannya.

Gambar wanita berbikini merah cerah tadi digantikan dengan gambar dari seorang mahasiswi. Gaun musim panas versi corat-coret ala Luhan. "Kau apakan majalah ini?" tanya Sehun yang tampak sedikit heran dengan belakuan mahasiswi di sampingnya. "Menjadikannya lebih pantas."

Luhan mengambil barang-barangnya lagi dan membawanya ke kamar. Ia menutup pintu kamar namun kembali membukanya untuk memberitahukan Sehun, "Besok aku tunggu di halte kampus jam 4!"

 **. . .**

Sekarang sudah jam 3 kurang 30 menit. Luhan dan Baekhyun baru saja keluar kelas dan mereka berencana menuju kafetaria, menikmati root beer float kesukaan Baekhyun. Luhan meletakkan buku-bukunya di meja kafetaria kemudian membuka ponselnya yang ia matikan notifikasi serta suaranya.

Ding…

Sehun : Jam 4 jangan lupa

Sehun : Aku sudah membuat reservasi di restaurant milik temanku yang chef. Ruangan VIP. Jadi, jangan membatalkan rencana!

Sehun : Aku ada meeting sekitar 1 jam lamanya. Ketika sudah siap nanti, aku beritahukan.

Luhan mengunci ponselnya kemudian menerima root beer float dan onigiri dengan isi kari ayam. "Kau sepertinya akan pergi dengan Sehun. Benar?" tanya Baekhyun. Luhan mengangguk antusias. Baekhyun mengangguk juga tanda mengerti. "Ku dengar dari Chanyeol, sekarang dia berubah. Lebih sering memegang ponsel dan selalu membicarakan hal-hal tentang perempuan pada Chanyeol. Kau yakin dia tak menyukaimu?" tanya Baekhyun lagi.

Luhan menghela nafasnya. "Dia gay Baekhyun. Aku mengingatkanmu," jawab Luhan sambil menyesapi minumannya. Baekhyun menarik minuman Luhan dan meminggirkannya. "Jika dia berubah karenamu, bagaimana?"

"Ku rasa tak mungkin," jawab Luhan santai. Baekhyun menggeleng. "Lebih baik kau pulang sekarang dan meletakkan buku-buku tebal ini kembali ke kamar, mengganti kemeja kaku seperti ini dengan gaun cantik di rumah. Sana-sana!" usir Baekhyun.

 **. . .**

Sehun menunggu di dalam mobil sambil melihat ke lobi apartement apakah Luhan sudah keluar dari lift atau belum. Sehun melihat jam di lengan kirinya—Rolex terbaru—dengan cermat. Sebentar lagi jam 4. Dua menit lagi.

Cklek…

"Lama menunggu?" tanya Luhan yang kemudian masuk ke mobil putih milik Sehun. Sehun terpesona melihat Luhan muncul dengan gaun putih bersih dengan rambut coklat dan tas selempang putih. "Hei? Kau terpesona?" tanya Luhan. Hatinya sedikit was-was ketika bertanya.

Sehun tersenyum sadar. "Tidak. Aku membayangkan Leona—"

"Sudah, jalankan saja mobilnya kalau begitu!"

Luhan mengerucutkan bibirnya dan menghadap keluar jendela. Sehun terkekeh dan ia menjalankan mobilnya menuju sebuah pusat perbelanjaan yang megah. Sehun memarkirkan mobilnya dan kemudian membukakan pintu mobil untuk Luhan yang masih sedikit mengkerut.

"Kalau mengkerut lagi, ku cium saja!"

Sehun menarik tengkuk Luhan dan membuat Luhan kaget sehingga Luhan mendorong dada Sehun dengan kuat. Sehun mengaduh kesakitan. "Aku tidak tertipu," ucap Luhan. Tapi Sehun tampak benar-benar kesakitan. "Itu benar-benar sakit asal kau tau!"

Sehun menggandeng tangan Luhan menuju dalam mall dan tetap memegangi dadanya. Pipi Luhan serasa terbakar. Ia belum pernah digandeng seorang lelaki kecuali ayahnya. Sial! Ingat Luhan, dia sudah punya pasangan!

Sehun membawa Luhan ke toko pakaian yang sangat high fashion. Sehun membeli berbagai dasi dengan harga yang mencekik leher pemakainya. Luhan menganga melihat tagihan Sehun yang bernilai uang kiriman orang tuanya selama 6 bulan. GILA!

Luhan lebih menganga saat Sehun memesan tiga stel jas lengkap dengan kemeja dan celana berharga fantastis. "Kau mencoba pamer di depanku?" tanya Luhan saat membaca tagihan Sehun. Sehun menggeleng. "Bahkan aku pernah memesan 10 stel sekaligus karena ada perjalanan keluar negeri," jawab Sehun.

"Dasar sombong!"

Sehun membawa Luhan berputar-putar di toko koleksi pakaian wanita dan akhirnya Sehun masuk ke dalam sebuah toko yang bertema putih dengan gaun merah menawan di etalasenya. Sehun mendudukkan Luhan di kursi yang di sediakan.

"Tolong perlihatkan aku koleksi terbaru kalian," perintah Sehun yang diakhiri anggukan pegawai dari toko itu. Luhan melihat-lihat isi toko yang sangat elegant sambil duduk. Sepatu putih mengkilap bagaikan dilap setiap satu menit. Tas berbagai warna dan desain. Bahkan pakaian dalam wanita yang dipakaikan di mannequin yang diterangi lampu.

Sehun tertawa kecil melihat Luhan seperti ingin menarik mannequin yang dilapisi lingerie merah menggoga agar tidak ditampilkan lagi. Jantung Sehun berdetak kencang. Sehun mencoba mengenyahkan pemikiran tentang cinta di otaknya. Ia dan Luhan hanyalah teman. Leonardo adalah prioritas.

Sehun menerima album koleksi terbaru toko itu dan memperlihatkannya ke Luhan. "Coba pilih, aku ingin menghadiahkannya ke seseorang. 10 saja," perintah Sehun. Luhan membulatkan matanya. "Semuanya cantik. Bagaimana aku memilihnya?" tanya Luhan.

"Pilih saja!"

Luhan memilih-milih dibantu oleh pegawai toko dan akhirnya ia memutuskan 10 koleksi yang menurutnya cantik. "Sudah," ucapnya. "Kalau begitu, kau ikut dengan nona itu untuk diukur," perintah Sehun lagi. "EHHH?!"

"Sudah, pergi saja sana!" usir Sehun.

Sehun menunggu Luhan sambil membayar semuanya. Ketika Luhan selesai, mereka pergi ke toko film yang sedikit ramai. Luhan dan Sehun memilih beberapa film yang ingin mereka tonton. Sehun mengambil film Tiny Times 4, The Hunger Games : The Mockingjay part 2 dan Insurgent. Sedangkan Luhan mengambil Kung Fu Panda 3 dan Fifty Shades of Grey.

"Film dewasa? Aku tak yakin kau bisa membelinya karena ada batasan umur untuk menontonnya," ejek Sehun. "Aku ini sudah dewasa!"

Mereka saling mengejek dan kemudian kembali ke mobil Sehun untuk menikmati makan malam di restaurant yang telah Sehun janjikan. Setelah mereka sampai, Sehun segera memarkirkan mobilnya dan membawa Luhan ke restaurant.

Mata Luhan menangkap seorang anak kecil yang ingin menyebrang jalan dengan ragu. Anak itu akhirnya berlari namun sebuah mobil hitam melaju kencang di jalanan. Luhan segera berlari menuju anak itu tepat saat mobil hitam dan suara teriakan Sehun masuk ke telinganya.

"LUHAAAAAAANNNN!"

CKITTTTT!

BUAAAAGGGHHH!

 **. . .**

 **TBC**

 **. . .**

 **Wahaha, maaf ya udah lama Aoi nggak update FF ini. Kemarin Aoi nge-stuck dan akhirnya ide ngalir lagi minggu ini. Gimana? Kurang greget?**

 **Maaf yahhh…**

 **Thank you for all readers, reviewers, followers, dan favs yang Aoi terima dari So, You're Not Gay ini. Sorry for all typos dan tentunya karena telat update.**

 **Instagram Aoi : ohveli_**

 **So, please review this chapter!**


	5. Chapter 5

**SO, YOU'RE NOT GAY?**

 **Chapter 4**

 **Terinspirasi dari sebuah pict, jadi tidak sepenuhnya jalan cerita punya Aoi**

 **Cast © God, Parents, Fans, and others**

 **. . .**

 **Genre : Romance, Drama, Hurt/Comfort, Humor**

 **Rate : M**

 **Bahasa**

 **Chaptered**

 **. . .**

Luhan tersenyum senang karena Sehun masuk ke dalam ruang rawatnya dengan menenteng beberapa cone ice cream yang ia selundupkan ke dalam kamar rawat Luhan. Luhan hanya mendapat luka ringan karena saat dia tertabrak dan tak ada masalah dengan kepala, dia telah memeluk anak yang ia selamatkan dan punggung kanannya lah yang tertabrak mobil. Tapi, badannya terpaksa terluka karena sedikit terpelanting.

Jika saja Sehun berjantung lemah, sudah pasti Sehun akan lebih dahulu menuju alam baka dibanding Luhan. Tepat setelah Luhan tertabrak, Luhan pingsan dan membuat anak yang ia selamatkan meraung karena ketakutan. Sehun yang melihat bagaimana Luhan tertabrak langsung mencoba membangunkan Luhan yang pingsan.

Untung saja, si pembawa mobil yang ugal-ugalan itu mau membantu. Jika tidak… Sehun sudah pasti membuat wajah pengemudi itu penuh dengan lebam dan pengemudi itu berakhir di dalam sel tahanan. Anak yang diselamatkan Luhan bertemu dengan ibunya yang saat itu sedang ada masalah sehingga membiarkan anaknya berjalan dan mencoba menyebrangi jalanan yang ramai sendirian. Anak itu bernama Han Yul.

Ketika Luhan tiba di ruang gawat darurat, beberapa perawat langsung membersihkan luka-lukanya dan memanggilkan dokter. Sementara Luhan dirawat, Sehun sempat akan membuat keributan karena hampir memukul pengemudi tadi karena kesal.

Hah… Semuanya sudah berlalu tadi malam…

"Terima kasih Sehun!" kata Luhan dengan semangat membuka bungkusan es krim. Sehun mengacak rambut Luhan yang tak tertata. "Hah… Berapa banyak uangku yang terbuang percuma karena orang sialan seperti yang tadi malam itu?" tanya Sehun pada dirinya sendiri.

Luhan merasa bersalah karena Sehun tampaknya benar-benar kecewa. "Maaf karena aku melakukan sesuatu tanpa memikirkannya," cicit Luhan dengan wajah yang benar-benar menggemaskan. Sehun tersenyum kecil. "Tak masalah. Kau bukannya tak memikirkannya. Bayangkan jika anak itu tertabrak. Apa kau tega melihat seorang anak kecil tak berdaya kehilangan nyawanya? Dia bahkan belum lama menikmati dunia ini," kata Sehun mencoba menenangkan Luhan.

"Jadi kau tega membiarkanku tertabrak?" tanya Luhan yang tiba-tiba menjadi salah paham dengan ucapan Sehun. Sehun menggeleng. "Bukan itu!" sanggahnya. "Bayangkan saja. Lebih menyakitkan melihatnya kan? Kalau kau, sudah pasti kuat meng—"

"AUWHHH!"

Luhan mencubit kecil perut Sehun sehingga Sehun meringis karena pedihnya seperti disuntik tiba-tiba. "Ya sudah kalau kau mengharapkan kematianku! Ambil lagi es krim ini!" Luhan memberikan es krim yang sudah ia jilat kembali kepada Sehun. Sehun tertawa keras.

"Kau sungguh lucu!"

Luhan tersenyum lagi dengan melihatkan deretan giginya yang tertata rapi.

Deg…

'Apa ini?'

 **. . .**

Seminggu setelah perawatan intensif di rumah sakit dan seminggu mengerjakan tugas di ruang inap membuat Luhan tak siap kembali ke kampus. Malam ini Sehun belum kembali ke apartement karena ada janji makan malam dengan rekan bisnisnya.

Luhan masih asyik mengerjakan tugas hingga tak sadar ada satu bayangan hitam menutupi tubuhnya yang mungil sedang berkutat mengerjakan presentasi. Luhan terus mengetik dan mencicipi kopi instan yang mengeluarkan kepulan uap hangat.

BAAAA!

Luhan agak terkejut, kemudian ia membalikkan badan ke arah Sehun. "Wah… Benar-benar! Tuan Oh Sehun yang terhormat suka mengejutkan anak kuliahan? Tak ada pekerjaan sekali dirinya itu!" sindir Luhan seolah dia berbicara sendiri. "apa perlu aku perbudak untuk membuat tugas karena dia tak ada kerjaan?"

Sehun menjitak kepala Luhan karena kesal. "Anak kurang ajar!" umpat Sehun bercanda. Luhan memegangi kepalanya kesakitan. "Ah… Sakit… Ibu…" isak Luhan mencoba menipu Sehun dengan bakat aktingnya. Sehun panik, "Oh, ya ampun! Maafkan aku, Xi Luhan!"

Luhan mengubah isakannya menjadi tawa. "Kau mudah sekali ditipu. Kau ini sebenarnya lebih dewasa dariku atau bahkan masih berumur 5 tahun sih?" tanya Luhan. Sehun menatap Luhan kesal. "Kau benar-benar!" Sehun kemudian memeluk Luhan hingga Luhan merasa sesak sendiri.

 **. . .**

CTAARRRRRR!

Suara hujan terdengar sangat besar. Walaupun jendela kamar Luhan sudah ia tutup rapat, tetap saja, suara petir itu tak bisa ia hilangkan. Biasanya, jika ia berada di Beijing, ia akan segera menuju kamar orang tuanya. Menggeser badan ayahnya agar ia bisa tenang dan tidur diantara kedua orangtuanya. Tapi, ini di Seoul. Berapa kilometer dari sini ke Beijing?

Bodohnya aku—batin Luhan saat mengingat betapa inginnya ia pindah ke Seoul demi mencoba hidup mandiri. Luhan tak punya cara lain selain tidur di kamar Sehun. Luhan menarik selimutnya dan berjalan menuju kamar Sehun. Kaca jendela ruang tengah Sehun bahkan tak ditutup. Langit Korea saat ini sangat gelap.

Luhan membuka perlahan pintu kamar Sehun. Sehun tampak tertidur pulas di tengah-tengah kasurnya yang amat luas. Dibawah kehangatan selimut berwarna abu-abu dengan motif kotak-kotak berwarna putih, Sehun meringkuk nyaman bak seorang bayi. Luhan tersenyum dan mendekat ke arah kasur Sehun.

'Jika aku tidur disini, kau tak akan terganggu kan?' Luhan duduk di atas kasur Sehun. Langsung saja, mata Sehun terbuka dan menarik tangan Luhan sehingga badan Luhan menimpa dada Sehun. "Kenapa kau kemari? Apa tujuanmu?" tanyanya dengan nada yang dingin.

"Se-Sehunh… Ini aku…" cicit Luhan. Tangannya merasa akan lepas ketika Sehun menggenggamnya erat. Sehun merenggangkan genggamannya. "Oh, maaf…" ucap Sehun. Ia mengusap wajahnya. Sehun tampak panik ketika ia tidak tau kalau itu adalah Luhan. "Kenapa kau disini?" tanyanya.

Luhan diam kemudian menunduk dalam. "Sepertinya aku mengerti. Sini, angkat bajumu," ucap Sehun. Luhan mendelik. "A-Apa? Kenapa harus mengangkat baju?" Sehun menggaruk kepalanya. "Kau gatal-gatal di bagian yang tak bisa di garuk kan?" tanyanya dengan wajah polos.

Luhan menghela nafas pelan. "Sebenarnya a—"

CTARRR!

Luhan melompat ke atas kasur Sehun dan meringkuk tepat di atas paha Sehun. "A-Akh!" pekik Sehun. Luhan kaget dan segera melihat ke arah Sehun yang masih meringis. "Oh, maaf." Luhan kemudian duduk di samping Sehun yang masih mengusap-ngusap pahanya. "Lalu, kenapa kau kemari?" tanya Sehun lagi. Luhan tersenyum dan memposisikan dirinya untuk tidur di samping Sehun. "Oh, aku sekarang paham. Kau takut petir, bukan?"

Luhan mengangguk kencang. "Sekarang, selamat tidur," ucap Luhan sambil memposisikan diri agar tertidur lelap. Sehun tersenyum tapi ia beranjak pergi dan menuju ruangan tengahnya. Langit Seoul masihlah gelap. Bahkan beberapa kilat yang menyambar masih kelihatan.

"Halo?"

"…"

"Maaf kalau begitu. Bagaimana keadaanmu?"

"…"

"Dua hari lagi aku ke Spanyol. Kau mau kubawakan apa?"

"…"

"Oh, baiklah. Aku akan mendapatkannya. Sekarang sudah malam, besok aku harus beres-beres di kantor. Jadi, aku harus menutup teleponnya. Kau istirahat yang banyak ya!"

"…"

Sehun menutup sambungan telepon dan segera kembali ke kamarnya. Luhan meringkuk di kasurnya dan tidurnya sangat nyenyak. Kilat sekali lagi menyambar dan membuat suara yang sangat mengganggu tidur Luhan, membuat Luhan kembali terusik.

Sehun kemudian menenangkan Luhan dengan mencoba mengelus kepalanya. Ia kemudian berbaring di samping Luhan, menarik tangan Luhan untuk memeluknya tepat di pinggang. Sehun tersenyum ketika melihat wajah Luhan yang sangat lucu ketika tidur. Ada sesuatu yang aneh ketika Sehun melihat dahi Luhan.

'Sehun, coba saja kau kecup dahinya'

Bisikan seperti itu menghiasi isi kepala Sehun. Dengan ragu, Sehun mendekatkan bibirnya dengan dahi Luhan. Setelah menyentuh dahi Luhan, Sehun segera menutup matanya karena tak sanggup melihat dahi Luhan lagi. "Selamat malam," bisiknya pada Luhan yang tertidur.

Tak lama, setelah Sehun tertidur, Luhan terbangun. "Selamat malam juga. Oh Sehun." Luhan menarik tangan Sehun ke pinggangnya dan membuat mereka tidur saling berpelukan di malam yang penuh petir di Seoul.

 **. . .**

Luhan mengaduk adonan pancake yang Sehun simpan di lemari. Hari ini, Luhan harus ke kampus karena harus menemui beberapa dosen dan memperbaiki nilai-nilainya yang harus bermasalah karena ia dirawat di rumah sakit.

Luhan mengambil piring dan menumpuk tiga pancake vanilla, kemudian memberikan topping selai strawberry di atasnya. Luhan melakukan hal yang sama sekali lagi dan memberikan topping krim coklat di atasnya.

Sehun keluar dari kamarnya dengan kemeja coklat abu-abu serta coat hitam. "Oh, sarapannya!" Luhan memberikan pancake Sehun yang dengan topping strawberry. Sehun mengangguk dan duduk di meja makan. Luhan meletakkan teh hangat untuk Sehun dan meletakkan cappucino instan miliknya di meja makan.

"Aku harus segera pergi. Baekhyun akan kemari kata Chanyeol. Baekhyun akan datang dengan mobilnya, jadi jangan pergi sendirian. Oke?" Luhan mengangguk mendengar perintah dan penejelasan Sehun. Sehun meletakkan garpunya dan segera pergi.

Luhan menghidupkan televisi dan melihat acara entertainment minggu ini. Setelah menyelesaikan dan membersihkan alat-alat yang dipakai untuk memasak, Luhan segera menuju kamarnya untuk berberes dan mandi. Luhan melipat selimutnya dan merapikan kamarnya. Tak lupa ia merapikan kamar Sehun yang masih sedikit berantakan.

Luhan juga membersihkan nakas Sehun yang sedikit berantakan dengan headset dan beberapa surat-surat. Saat Luhan membuka sarung bantal, sebuah amplop jatuh ke lantai. Luhan memungut amplop itu dan membuka isinya. Sebuah tiket penerbangan menuju Spanyol atas nama Sehun.

Ting tong~

Luhan memasukkan tiket Sehun kembali dan memasukkannya ke dalam laci nakas. Luhan membukakan pintu untuk Baekhyun. "Hai!" sapa Baekhyun. Luhan kemudian mempersilahkan Baekhyun duduk di ruangan tengah. "Kau sangat sibuk akhir-akhir ini."

Luhan tersenyum saja. "Kenapa? Sesuatu mengganggumu?" tanya Baekhyun karena melihat wajah Luhan kusut. "Sehun akan ke Spanyol esok." Baekhyun mengangguk mengerti. Luhan kemudian masuk ke kamarnya dan segera mandi.

Setelah mandi, Luhan segera memasang make up tipis dan membawa tasnya menuju Baekhyun yang menunggunya. "Bagaimana kabar Chanyeol?" Baekhyun tersenyum. "Semakin aneh dan entah kenapa aku semakin cinta dengannya," jawab Baekhyun dengan senyuman berbunga-bunga.

Luhan dan Baekhyun kemudian berjalan menuju lorong apartement dan segera berangkat menuju kampus.

 **. . .**

Sehun bekerja bak orang gila demi menyelesaikan semuanya sebelum keberangkatan ke Spanyol. Leonardo. Akhirnya ia bisa datang dan melihat orang itu sekali lagi. Sehun mengecheck pembukuan cabang di Jeju sekali lagi. Menjelang musim panas, semua fasilitas di Jeju harus ditingkatkan karena liburan musim panas, orang-orang akan datang ke resortnya.

"Tuan Oh. Semua berkasnya sudah siap. Anda bisa menyerahkannya kepada kami," ucap asisten Sehun. Sehun mengangguk. "Sedikit lagi. Aku hampir selesai," jawabnya. Setelah menandatangani file terakhir, Sehun segera membereskan berkas-berkasnya, memasang coat dan segera menuju sebuah mall.

Sehun membeli barang-barang branded untuk Leonardo. Ia membelikan jam, sepatu, ponsel terbaru, coat serta beberapa snack dari Korea. Setelah berbelanja untuk Leonardo, Sehun berjalan menuju sebuah café. "Aku pesan…"

"Cappucino satu. Dan satu chamomile tea." Sehun tersenyum karena ia teringat Luhan saat melihat papan menu di atas. Tak lama, ponselnya bergetar. 'Leonardo'. Sehun membaca pesan dari Leonardo hingga ia tersenyum sendiri.

 **. . .**

"Aku pulang," kata Luhan saat ia memasuki apartement. Sehun keluar dari kamarnya sambil memegang ponsel dan beberapa baju. Ruangan tengah apartement lebih layak di sebut sebuah pasar loak barang Oh Sehun di banding ruangan tengah apartement mewah. "Untuk apa? Oh, aku tau," kata Luhan mengerti.

Sehun bingung, ia menaikkan alisnya sebelah. "Dari mana kau tau?" tanyanya kepada Luhan. Ia belum memberitahukan Luhan keberangkatannya ke Spanyol besok. "Tiketmu tidak perlu di simpan di dalam sarung bantal juga kan?"

Luhan melipat lengan baju kemejanya dan kemudian berjalan menuju kamarnya. Luhan membawa celana separuh pahanya ke ruangan tengah. "Ini barang yang akan kau bawa?"

"Ya, begitulah. Tapi, aku tidak tau yang mana yang cocok,"

"Biasanya kau bisa menyesuaikan bajumu yang mana yang cocok dan tidak,"

"Kali ini, tampilanku harus lebih bagus. Karena aku akan bertemu Leonardo. Bukan bertemu denganmu!"

"Dasar!"

Luhan membuka celana jeans panjangnya. Luhan hanya mengenakan celana dalamnya yang berwarna hitam dan kemudian memakai celana separuh pahanya di depan Sehun. "Wah, aku baru tau pangkal pahamu sangat putih," ucap Sehun dengan nada menggoda.

"Jangan macam-macam. Aku akan mencolok matamu jika kau sekali lagi berkomentar aneh-aneh," ancam Luhan yang menuju dapur dan mengambil beberapa snack. Luhan menghidupkan televisi dan duduk di sofa paling ujung. "Cepat bereskan barang-barangmu dan kemas di dalam koper. Pemandangan ini membuatku sakit kepala."

Sehun mengendikkan bahunya dan tetap mengeluarkan barangnya satu persatu. "Oh Tuhan! Aku tidak bisa menonton jika kau begini!" Luhan berdiri dan kemudian berjalan menuju kamarnya untuk mengerjakan tugas yang diberikan dosen hari ini.

Sehun tertawa kecil mengingat ekspresi Luhan yang tampak frustasi. Entah kenapa Luhan menjadi sedikit sensitif akhir-akhir ini.

 **. . .**

Sehun masuk ke kamar Luhan yang gelap. Makan malam sudah siap dan sudah dihidangkan. Sehun berjalan menuju kasur Luhan. Luhan tertidur karena kelelahan. Bahkan headsetnya saja masih terpasang di telinga. Sehun melepaskan headset Luhan dan membenarkan posisi tidur Luhan yang sedikit berbelit.

Saat Sehun sudah akan menaikkan selimut, Luhan terbangun. "Oh, bangun?" sapa Sehun. Luhan menggeliat seperti cacing. Sehun terkekeh melihatnya. "Ayo bangun. Kau harus makan dulu. Baru nanti tidur lagi. Aku harus menyampaikan sesuatu!"

Luhan menggeleng. Luhan kembali menutup matanya. Sehun menghela nafas dan kemudian beralih menuju meja belajar Luhan yang penuh dengan buku-buku tebal serta kertas dan alat tulis. Sehun keluar dari kamar Luhan dan menghabiskan makanannya. Ia menyimpan makanan untuk Luhan di dalam kulkas.

Sehun menyeduh teh herbal dan berjalan menuju ruangan tengah yang masih diterangi lampu. Sehun mematikan lampunya dan memutar sebuah single sofa menghadap pemandangan Seoul saat ini. Aroma teh yang menenangkan membuat Sehun ingin memutar lagu klasik. Perlahan, Sehun menikmati tehnya seiring dengan selesainya lagu yang diputar melalui ponselnya.

Sehun mengembalikan gelasnya ke dapur dan mencucinya. Kemudian, Sehun berjalan menuju kamar Luhan dan menuliskan surat untuk Luhan. Setelahnya, Sehun meletakkan surat itu di dalam buku Luhan. Sehun kemudian berjalan ke kamarnya dan segera tidur agar ia tidak terlalu kelelahan saat penerbangan esok hari.

 **. . .**

Luhan terbangun ketika langit sudah cerah. Bahkan langit terlampau cerah di pagi ini. Luhan mengusak rambutnya dan kemudian merapikan buku-bukunya. Setelah merapikan buku-bukunya, Luhan memasukkan buku-bukunya ke dalam tas.

Luhan keluar dari kamar. Ia baru saja akan membangunkan Sehun jika ia tidak ingat jika Sehun sudah pergi ke Spanyol. Luhan mengendikkan bahunya tak peduli. Luhan membereskan kain kotornya agar bisa ia antar ke laundry yang ada di lantai paling bawah gedung apartement.

Luhan bersiap untuk pergi ke kampus dan kemudian menelpon Baekhyun. "Halo?"

"Ya, kenapa Luhan?"

"Baekhyun, apa hari ini aku bisa berangkat denganmu lagi?" tanya Luhan yang sebenarnya merasa tak enak pada Baekhyun.

"Oh, bukannya Sehun memintaku untuk pulang bersamamu selama ia pergi ke Spanyol?"

"Benarkah?"

"Ya. Kemarin ia memberitahukanku. Aku baru saja akan menuju apartementmu. Apartement Chanyeol tak terlalu jauh dari apartement Sehun. Tunggu aku!"

"Jangan katakan—Oh! Ya ampun! Baekhyun!"

"A-Ah.. Kau jangan mengungkitnya Luhan! Aku jadi malu!"

"Ah, sudahlah. Aku jadi merinding. Sebaiknya kau segera datang ke mari!"

"Baiklah!"

Luhan memasang sepatunya dan segera turun ke lantai paling bawah apartement. Ia menunggu di sofa yang disediakan apartement. Hari ini tampak akan sangat panas. Luhan melihat mobil merah cerah Baekhyun berhenti tepat di depan pintu apartement.

Luhan membuka pintu mobil dan segera masuk ke pintu penumpang. "Sudah lama?" tanya Baekhyun. Luhan menggeleng. "Ayo. Kita bisa terlambat!" Baekhyun mengangguk dan segera membawa mobilnya menuju kampus mereka.

 **. . .**

Ketika pulang dari kampus, Baekhyun mengantarnya menuju apartement. Langit mendung dan angin bertiup dengan kencang. "Kau jaga diri ya!" kata Baekhyun. Luhan mengangguk. Ini pertama kalinya Sehun pergi jauh darinya dan ia juga jauh dari orang tuanya dan ia harus tinggal sendirian.

Luhan segera naik ke apartement Sehun. Ia membuka sepatunya dan kemudian mandi. Sambil mandi, ia berpikir untuk menghubungi orang tuanya di China. Apa mereka makan dengan baik? Apa mereka hidup dengan baik? Apa mereka sehat?

Luhan mengeringkan rambutnya dan segera mengambil ponselnya. Sambungan telepon belum juga diangkat oleh ibunya. Tak lama, petir mulai menyambar dan langit semakin gelap. Luhan mulai takut. Ia menghidupkan semua lampu apartement. Tak lupa, ia menutup semua jendela.

Hanya saja, rel gorden ruang tengah sedikit macet. Kilat semakin lama semakin besar. Luhan semakin ketakutan. Bahkan, memegang tali rel saja ia sudah menggigil. Luhan menarik dan kembali menarik tali rel. Tetap saja, tak mau.

CTARRR!

"KYAAAA!" pekik Luhan. Ia meringkuk sendirian.

CTARRR!

Sekali lagi petir menyambar. Luhan menitikkan air matanya. "Ayah… Ibu…" ucapnya. Ia menangis ketakutan. Luhan merangkak menuju dapur karena dapur adalah satu-satunya tempat yang aman dari cahaya petir.

Siut

Lampu kemudian mati. Luhan semakin ketakutan. Ia memegang ponselnya erat. Pintu apartement diketuk-ketuk. Interkom mati. Tak tau siapa yang datang. Hari sudah sangat gelap. Luhan tak berani untuk berjalan menuju interkom dan membukakan pintu secara manual. Ia takut dengan cahaya petir yang menyambar-nyambar.

Ketika tak ada suara petir lagi, Luhan mencoba bangkit dan memegang ujung meja dapur. Luhan meraba-raba meja dapur untuk mencari tempat pegangan dirinya.

PRANGGG!

Gelas pecah karena Luhan mencoba menggapai meja dapur. Tapi, saat ini Luhan tak tau dimana pecahan gelas itu berada. Luhan mencoba untuk berjalan. Tapi, sesuatu yang tajam melukai kakinya. Luhan mencoba merasakan kakinya. Beling gelas yang besar menusuk kakinya hingga kakinya sangat sakit.

"Ah… Akh…" pekiknya. Luhan merasakan darah mengalir semakin banyak di kakinya. "Ah… Sakit!"

Ting!

Pintu apartement terbuka. Luhan beringsut agar bisa bersembunyi. Ia takut seseorang masuk ke dalam apartement Sehun dan mencoba mencelakai dirinya. Maklum saja, ada beberapa orang yang nekat untuk melukai saingan bisnisnya. Dan Sehun itu adalah orang yang sukses, bisa saja orang itu berencana mencelakai Sehun.

Langkah orang itu semakin dekat dan semakin dekat…

"Disitu kau rupanya!"

 **. . .**

 **TBC!**

 **. . .**

 **Akhirnya FF ini update. Maaf ya kalau FF ini telat banget pakai banget-nget-nget updatenya. Soalnya, Aoi sempat hilang feel sama FF ini. Tapi, setelah dipaksain nulisnya akhirnya feel itu balik lagi.**

 **Oh, chapter ini membosankan ya? Aoi harap nggak ya!**

 **Terima kasih banyak yang udah review di chapter lalu. Yang favorite, follow, bahkan yang SiDers, terima kasih sudah mau baca walaupun belum mau review. Makasih banyak ya. Mudah-mudahan di chapter ini banyak yang review!**

 **. . .**

 **Sekedar pemberitahuan aja ya. Mungkin Dumped Princess bakalan update bulan puasa. Entah awal, tengah atau menjelang lebaran. Soalnya jumlah review chapter lalu lumayan mengecewakan. Sebenarnya Aoi minta review itu untuk minta pendapat kalian. Bukan minta popularitas dengan jumlah review yang banyak. Bukan ya!**

 **. . .**

 **Oke deh. Selanjutnya Aoi bakalan mempertimbangkan…**

 **Like A Bubble Gum (Next Chap) or My Only One Girl (Sequel)**

 **Pokoknya antara dua itu aja. Dumped Princess dipending dulu ya!**

 **Info update silahkan di liat di IG Aoi, ohvelia_ (pakai at)**

 **. . .**

 **So…**

 **REVIEW JUSEYOOO!**

. . .

 **Ps : Ada yang baca My Prewed atau 304** **th** **classroom?**


	6. Chapter 6

**SO, YOU'RE NOT GAY?**

 **Chapter 5**

 **Terinspirasi dari sebuah pict, jadi tidak sepenuhnya jalan cerita punya Aoi**

 **Cast © God, Parents, Fans, and others**

 **. . .**

 **Genre : Romance, Drama, Hurt/Comfort, Humor**

 **Rate : M**

 **Bahasa**

 **Chaptered**

 **. . .**

PRANGGG!

Gelas pecah karena Luhan mencoba menggapai meja dapur. Tapi, saat ini Luhan tak tau dimana pecahan gelas itu berada. Luhan mencoba untuk berjalan. Tapi, sesuatu yang tajam melukai kakinya. Luhan mencoba merasakan kakinya. Beling gelas yang besar menusuk kakinya hingga kakinya sangat sakit.

"Ah… Akh…" pekiknya. Luhan merasakan darah mengalir semakin banyak di kakinya. "Ah… Sakit!"

Ting!

Pintu apartement terbuka. Luhan beringsut agar bisa bersembunyi. Ia takut seseorang masuk ke dalam apartement Sehun dan mencoba mencelakai dirinya. Langkah orang itu semakin dekat dan semakin dekat.

"Disitu kau rupanya!"

Luhan sadar kakinya masih terkulai melewati meja dapur. Sehingga ia menariknya. Bayangan hitam semakin mendekat dan bayangan itu seperti berjongkok.

Seorang lelaki tersenyum lebar, ia menarik ke belakang jumper jaketnya. Ternyata orang itu adalah Chanyeol—pria telinga besarnya Baekhyun. "Disini rupanya," ternyata itu adalah Chanyeol. Luhan belum benar-benar bertemu dengannya. Ia hanya pernah melihat Chanyeol dari foto yang diperlihatkan Baekhyun. Suara Chanyeol terkesan sedikit berat dan ia belum mengingat betul suara Chanyeol seperti apa.

"Chan… Apa—Ya ampun! Luhan! Kakimu!" pekik Baekhyun setelah melihat darah menggenang di lantai. "Sepertinya kita harus ke rumah sakit saat ini," kata Chanyeol. Tiba-tiba Chanyeol langsung menggendong Luhan. "Baek, maafkan aku. Kali ini aku harus menggendong gadis lain. Tapi, tenang saja, aku menggendongnya ke rumah sakit, bukan ke atas ranja—"

BHUKKK!

Baekhyun meninju Chanyeol di punggungnya dan membuat Chanyeol mengerang kecil. "Oke! Oke! Aku tidak akan mengatakannya! Jadi ja—"

BHUKKK!

 **. . .**

Luhan mendapatkan jahitan di kakinya dan ia sedang duduk di kursi tunggu apoteker menunggu Baekhyun dan Chanyeol yang menebus obatnya. Hujan semakin deras, tapi petir tak lagi menyambar. Mungkin, ia harus melatih ketakutannya agar tidak menyebabkan hal seperti ini terjadi lagi.

"Ayo Luhan, kita pulang ke apartementmu," ajak Baekhyun. Ia memapah Luhan hingga mobil Chanyeol menjemput mereka. "Sekarang ayo kita pulang!" ajak Chanyeol. Chanyeol dan Baekhyun terus bercanda dan membuat Luhan tertawa.

"Apa Sehun akan lama di Spanyol?" tanya Luhan. Chanyeol melihat Luhan dari kaca depannya, "Oh, biasanya kalau di ke Spanyol antara seminggu hingga satu bulan full. Paling sering satu bulan full. Satu bulan full itu kalau dia berangkat tanggal 23, ia akan pulang tanggal 24. Benar-benar waktu yang lama. Maklum saja, Leonardo tidak bisa ke Korea dengan mudah," jelas Chanyeol.

"Kenapa begitu?" tanya Baekhyun.

"Leonardo itu sebenarnya cacat," jawab Chanyeol yang mencoba memfokuskan pandangan ke jalanan. "Ca-Cacat?" tanya Luhan balik. Chanyeol mengangguk. "Ia cacat karena sesuatu terjadi pada Sehun. Hanya Sehun yang tau semua itu. Ia tidak menceritakan padaku bahkan orang tuanya sekalipun secara detail. Tapi, yang aku tau, ia penyebab Leonardo cacat."

 **. . .**

Sehun tiba di suatu rumah bergaya klasik dan rumah itu sangatlah mewah. Didominasi warna putih dan kuning pucat, rumah itu juga dilengkapi vas dan patung-patung yang besar. Kenangan Sehun kembali mengalir bak air. Senyuman Sehun terkembang ketika ia mengingat betapa ramainya rumah ini dahulu.

"Sehun?"

Seorang pria paruh baya yang amat tinggi menyapa Sehun ketika Sehun masih mengingat semua kenangannya. "Paman Dave!" Sehun merentangkan tangannya dan kemudian tersenyum memeluk Dave. "Dimana Leonardo?" tanya Sehun.

Dave kemudian mengeluarkan kemampuan bahasa Koreanya dengan menjawab, "Benar saja, kau menanya apa yang tidak ada di depan matamu setelah sekian lama tak bertemu?" tanya Dave. Sehun tertawa senang. "Kalau paman ada di depanku, aku bisa meng-scan semuanya. Aku tidak perlu bertanya lagi. Kalau Leonardo aku harus bertanya, karena dia itu unik," jawab Sehun asal.

Dave mendecih karena jawaban Sehun yang terdengar mengada-ngada. "Dia ada di kamarnya. Kamar barunya. Dia sangat senang kau memberikannya tempat tidur dengan rangkaian bunga seperti itu. menurutnya ia hidup seperti putri kerajaan saat ini."

Sehun tersenyum lebar. "Aku tidak sabar untuk melihatnya berada di atas itu bagaikan seorang putri," kata Sehun. Dave tertawa lebar. "Kau benar-benar seperti pangerannya, Sehun. Bukan seperti lagi. Kau benar-benar pangeran berkuda putihnya!"

Dave kemudian membawa Sehun ke lantai dua dan mereka berjalan melewati sebuah jembatan layang yang membelah dua. Jembatan itu membawa Sehun dan Dave ke dua buah bangunan yang berdiri sendiri ditengah-tengah taman bunga halaman belakang. Bangunan itu memiliki balkon yang berhadapan.

Dave membuka pintu kaca dengan perlahan dan kemudian mengetuk pintu kamar berbahan dasar kayu yang dilapisi cat putih gading. "Leonardo. Seseorang mencarimu dari Korea. Aku akan masuk," kata Dave.

Sehun melihat sebuah ranjang besar dengan empat kayu penyangga, bunga-bunga penghias, dan sebuah tirai tembus pandang. Seseorang yang berbaring di tengah ranjang itu membuat hati Sehun berdegup kencang karena senang. "Hai, Leonardo!"

 **. . .**

Luhan, Baekhyun dan Chanyeol tiba di apartement Sehun yang berantakan. "Wah, sepertinya aku harus tinggal disini untuk sementara waktu, Chan," gumam Baekhyun ketika melihat keadaan Luhan dan apartement Sehun. "Aku tidak setuju, Baek," tolak Chanyeol.

Baekhyun dengan wajah memelas, merengek kepada Chanyeol. "Ayolah Chan. Aku harus menemani Luhan untuk sementara waktu karena Sehun tidak disini. Kau lihat apa yang terjadi kan? Sesuatu yang buruk bisa saja terjadi jika kita tidak kemari kan? Karena itu. Aku mohon, Chan!"

Chanyeol mengusap wajahnya. "Baiklah. Tapi setiap tiga malam sekali kau harus datang ke love hotel. Oke?" Baekhyun mengangguk antusias dan membalas Chanyeol dengan pelukan hangat. Chanyeol membalas pelukan Baekhyun dengan dekapan hangatnya. Ia senang sekali bisa membahagiakan Baek—

"Ya! Jangan bermesraan di depan orang yang belum punya pasangan!"

Baekhyun tertawa karena Luhan benar-benar kesal. "Pulanglah. Aku akan menginap mulai malam ini. Lagi pula ini sudah malam. Jangan minum soju, oke?" Chanyeol mengangguk dan mencium Baekhyun sekilas. Baekhyun mengantarkan Chanyeol ke depan dan Luhan masih duduk di ruang tengah.

Baekhyun masuk ke dalam apartement kembali dan menggantungkan jaketnya. "Luhan, bolehkan aku meminjam bajumu?" tanya Baekhyun mencoba memelas. "Tanpa kau memelaspun aku akan meminjamkanmu, Baek. Tidak mungkin besok kau pulang mengunakan pakaian dalam," kata Luhan.

Baekhyun bertepuk tangan. "Baiklah kalau begitu!" Baekhyun melipat lengan bajunya dan segera menuju dapur. Ia merapikan pecahan beling gelas yang melukai Luhan. "Baek, maaf aku merepotkanmu," gumam Luhan dan tentu saja didengar oleh Baekhyun.

"Tak apa!" ucap Baekhyun. Setelah mengatasi beling-beling kecil gelas, Baekhyun mengambil beberapa bahan makanan. "Kau mau makan apa, Luhan?" tanya Baekhyun. "Nasi goreng-jjajang!" jawab Luhan. Baekhyun segera mengambil jjajangnya dan memasak nasi goreng jjajang.

"Wah! Aromanya benar-benar harum. Aku rasa perutku memberontak minta diisi sekarang," kata Luhan. "Aku tak menyangka kau pandai memasak, Baek," tambah Luhan. Baekhyun memasang wajah datarnya pada Luhan yang berusaha untuk berjalan menuju. "Kalau tidak bisa memasak, bagaimana bisa badanku semontok ini?"

Luhan tertawa sambil mengamati Baekhyun memasak. "Tampaknya kau beruntung dan bahagia sekali memiliki pria sebaik Chanyeol," cicit Luhan. "Tapi kau melupakan fakta bahwa dia itu mesum dan suka membuatku mengatakan 'ah ah' di ranjang," bantah Baekhyun.

Luhan mengerucutkan bibirnya. "Kalian benar-benar!"

Baekhyun tertawa mendengar reaksi Luhan. "Kalau begitu, begitu kakimu sembuh, aku akan mengaturkan sebuah blind date untukmu. Supaya kau tidak kesepian, bagaimana?" tawar Baekhyun. Luhan menggaruk tengkuknya yang tidak gatal.

"Kau ragu? Begini, kau pikirkan saja jika aku, Chanyeol, Sehun dan Leonardo mengajarmu pergi untuk berlibur. Aku akan bersama dengan Chanyeol, Sehun bersama Leonardo, dan kau? Kau akan bersama siapa? Poster Song Joong Ki? Benar saja!"

Luhan tertawa karena Baekhyun benar-benar kelihatan prihatin dengannya. "Song Joong Ki suatu saat akan menemukan jodohnya. Kau tidak mungkin mengharapkan menikah dengannya terus!"

"Aku tidak pernah mengharapkan menikah dengannya, Baek,"

"Tapi kau fans setianya!"

"Lalu, apa hubungan fans setia dengan menikah?"

Baekhyun terdiam. Ia memikirkan pertanyaan Luhan sambil memegang gagang teflon dengan ragu. "Ku rasa memang tidak ada. Tapi tetap saja. Kau ma—"

"Ya sudah. Ya sudah. Aku terima. Kau aturkan saja jadwal blind date-ku dengan pria yang tak kalah tampan dengan Song Joong Ki. Awas kalau dia tidak setampan Song Joong Ki. Ku pastikan aku merebut Park Cha—"

"Jaga omonganmu! Enak saja! Aku ini Nyonya Park! Nyonya muda keluarga Park!"

Luhan tertawa keras melihat Baekhyun memukulkan keras sendok pada mini bar ketika mendengar Luhan ingin merebut pacarnya. "Aku tidak akan, Baek. Aku bersumpah sehidup semati untuk tidak pernah mengusik Chanyeol,"

"Kecuali kalau kau gagal menemukan pasangan blind date yang tepat untukku!"

"YA! XI LUHAN! KAU!"

 **. . .**

Sehun mengandarkan tubuhnya di kepala ranjang dan membantu 'Leonardo' untuk duduk bersamanya, bersender di kepala ranjang. "Aku benar-benar merindukan dirimu," kata Sehun. Leonardo tersenyum manis. "Rambutmu sudah semakin panjang. Biarkan saja mereka memanjang. Kau tidak perlu memotongnya. Aku akan menyewakan seorang hair stylish untukmu," tambah Sehun.

"Tapi aku ingin memotongnya. Kau tau, panas sekali jika rambutku panjang,"

"Kalau begitu, apa kau perlu ke belikan AC?"

Leonardo menggeleng. "Aku hanya tidak nyaman dengan rambut panjang seperti itu. Bentuknya seperti mie instan," jawaban Leonardo membuat Sehun tertawa. Leonardo benar-benar memiliki sisi humoris yang menyenangkan. "Dan mengingatkanku dengan kejadian mengerikan itu,"

Sehun terdiam. "Kau tidak usah mengungkitnya. Aku membenci itu!" Sehun memejamkan matanya. "Malam itu, siapa sangka, istana kecil kita harus mengalami kejadian seperti itu," kata Leonardo. Sehun diam dan hanya menatap kosong tv LCD yang ada di depan ranjang Leonardo.

"Sebaiknya jangan kau ceritakan lagi, Leo,"

"Kau selalu memanggilku seperti itu jika aku mulai mengungkit kejadian itu dan agak kesal. Kau tau. Aku ini wanita. Bukan pria!"

Sehun tampak marah pada Leonardo. "Kau memang pria. Tapi, memiliki keberanian dan jiwa dari seorang pria. Makanya aku memanggilmu Leonardo, dibanding memanggil…"

"…"

"Yoon Jeongyeon!"

 **. . .**

 **TeBeCeh!**

 **. . .**

 **Wokeh. Gimana? Pendek kan? Gue emang author yang suka menyiksa readersnya *mari kita timpuk manusia satu ini!*. Sorry update cuma segini pendek. Buru-buru sih -_-. Emang author ini banyak alasan aja. Kalau mau nistain Aoi, kalian bisa nyari Aoi di provinsi Riau. WAHAHAHA.**

 **Oh, selamat yang buat udah naik kelas dan udah lulus SBMPTN. Yang naik kelas tiga SMA, SMP atau bahkan bocah kelas enam SD yang baca ini, mari kita berjuang bersama menuju masa depan yang lebih baik di tahun depan.**

 **Aoi udah naik kelas 3 SMA. Yeay! *gak ada yang peduli woi!*. Insya Allah tahun depan Aoi akan lulus dan meninggalkan seragam putih abu-abu. Doakan Aoi ya! Yang SMP dan SD, semoga dapat sekolah terbaik di tahun depan ya! I know that feel!**

 **Aoi udah punya blog yang Insya Allah tetap. Silahkan cek .com. Insya Allah Aoi bakalan publish beberapa curhatan gak penting, FF FujoAoi ke sana, atau Aoi bakalan bikin artikel tentang DIY.**

 **Maaf ceritanya jadi panjang Cuma karena author note. Thank you all!**

 **REVIEW PLEASE!**


	7. Chapter 7

Halo semua, ini Aoi!

Ini informasi buat yang liat-liat profil Aoi. Mungkin ada yang liat banyak FF yang hilang.

Jadi, FF yang Aoi hapus itu karena Aoi ngerasa gak akan bisa menyelesaikan semuanya dalam waktu yang dekat. Aoi sudah memikirkannya sejak lama. Aoi memikirkan berapa lama cerita itu bisa Aoi update. Rasanya tidak mungkin sekali untuk diselesaikan ketika Aoi sudah mulai sibuk.

Aoi juga sadar, sudah 3 tahun atau 4 tahun menjadi author di Screenplay, dan waktu segitu gak cukup untuk menyelesaikan segelintir FF itu. Aoi bukan author profesional dan memang sekarang ini waktu habis untuk mempersiapkan UN dan SBMPTN.

Aoi pulang sekolah jam 6 dan harus berangkat les dari jam 7 sampai jam 9. Belum lagi tugas praktek dan lain-lain. Mungkin yang sedang mengalami kelas 12 seperti Aoi merasakan gimana beratnya jadi kelas 12 yang udah diujung.

Untuk HunHan week, kecil sekali kemungkinan Aoi bisa update di tanggal segitu karena sedang sibuk UN dan perpisahan. Tapi, Aoi usahakan update untuk memperingati HunHan week, karena Aoi masih percaya kalau HunHan itu real!

Mungkin, ini aja yang bisa Aoi sampaikan karena ini udah meluber kemana-mana.

Sekian dari Aoi!

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **KEEP SCROLLING!**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **PS : Tanggal 14 Februari akan ada kejutan lho dari Aoi!**


	8. Apologize Letter

Annyeonghaseyo, FujoAoi-imnida.

Halo, FujoAoi disini!

.

It's been a long time since my last update on my fanfictions.

No, i'm not going to stop writing fanfiction.

But, some of my stories will come to their end as i post this announcement. I mean will be deleted.

Yang kuhapus adalah cerita yang aku bener-bener kehilangan feels.

Mungkin yang liat IG ku, tau gimana reaksiku pas Luhan dating. Kesel. Tapi gak cuma kesel, sebenarnya kekesalanku membawa pada titik aku jenuh nulis fanfict dan bahkan gak bisa ngebayangin Luhan lagi di dalam pikiranku.

Aku nyoba nulis fanfict dengan couple lain. Nyoba ngobatin hati dari fakta HunHan yang diterpa berita ngeselin kaya gini dengan mengandaikan couple lain. Tapi hati dan pikiranku gak sinkron, aku mikirin couple lain, tapi hatiku masih bilang, kamu masih cinta sama HunHan.

Aku nyoba berkali-kali nulis dengan 'memaksakan' couplenya selain HunHan. Bodohnya aku, semakin dicoba, semakin gagal, dan akhirnya apa? Aku kehilangan feels dan makin jauh dari semua ide yang aku pikirin.

Di suatu saat aku pernah mikir bener-bener berhenti nulis dan ga ngelanjutin semua ffku, bahkan berpikir buat ngehapus semua cerita mulai dari You and Aegya are MINE sampai ke Dumped Princess karena aku bener-bener udah jauh dari dunia penulisan fanfict.

Tapi, cinta pertama memang susah dilupakan.

Aku akhirnya nyoba balik nulis HunHan dan nyoba nguatin hati.

HunHan itu terlalu real untuk dielak.

Walaupun kapalnya diterpa badai sana-sini, masih banyak yang bertahan. Kenapa aku yang dulu koar-koar kalau HunHan itu real malah makin jauh dari HunHan?

Thanks to kakak-kakak Author HunHan yang udah nyemangatin aku. Nyaranin supaya bisa nulis lagi. Sarannya berhasil, walaupun progress nulisku jadi nurun jauh, tapi udah bisa nulis FF HunHan lagi itu... something unbelieveable.

Kumohon maaf karena kalian nunggu lama. Maaf buat yang ngeliat IG, pernah ngeliat aku nyerah. Maaf sekali lagi.

Aku bakalan nyoba untuk terus bertahan di kapal yang masih penuh sesak dengan orang yang percaya dengan HunHan.

Please, tunggu aku untuk kembali ke dunia ff HunHan. Terima kasih dukungan kalian semua. Aku ga pernah ga baca review kalian semua. Komennya kocak, dan kadang ada yang komen kalau kalian nangis bikin aku semangat nulis adegan yang bikin lebih mewek lagi.

.

Terima kasih semuanya.

Makasih udah luangin waktu buat baca ini.

See you later, guys!

.

Kontak Aoi di IG FujoAoi

.

.

.

.

Pssst!

Author HunHan punya akun bersama lho. Namanya Daisy Universe. Di-follow ya. Nantikan kejutannya tanggal 14 Februari nanti. Jangan sampai ketinggalan karya-karya Author HunHan semua!


End file.
